ÁNGEL CAÍDO
by marylu Rguez
Summary: El fin del mundo esta cerca. La guerra de los cielos repercute en la raza humana. Mientras una antigua profecía marca a un niño de cabellera naranja como la clave que definirá el desenlace entre el bien y el mal... el tiempo se termino... ¿De que lado estas? Adaptación del libro al Ichiruki.
1. Prologo

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

* * *

**_ÁNGEL CAÍDO_**

**EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTA CERCA**

**_Des de tiempos inmemorables comenzó una feroz batalla entre los primeros seres del cosmos. Aizen y un ejército de ángeles se rebelaron contra el padre Yamamoto e iniciaron la más terrible de las guerras._**

**_El ejército del príncipe del fuego estuvo a punto de alcanzar la victoria, pero en un último enfrentamiento heroico, fue vencido y confinado a una incandescente prisión de odio. Desde ese lugar planea su venganza._**

**_La guerra de los cielos repercute en la raza humana y los ángeles ven con desesperanza como los hombres sucumben ante las tentaciones de poder y maldad. La batalla final esta cerca y esta vez no habrá tregua. _**

**_Ambos ejércitos confían en una antigua profecía que podrá terminar con la guerra, cuando el elegido recobre la espada de fuego y entregue la victoria a uno de ellos. _**

**_Contaremos ahora la historia que encontramos en el diario de un sephyro, y no cualquier sephyro, se trata de El sephyro de la profecía que conjuraron los dos enérgicos querubines que custodiaron el Jardín del Edén._**

**_En este valioso documento se informa sobre la creación, la guerra entre ángeles que se desato en el cielo, la caída de Aizen al infierno y muchas sorprendentes historias que definirán el curso del Apocalipsis. _**

* * *

Aquí esta el epilogo espero que les guste...

Se aceptan criticas constructivas...


	2. El pergamino de plumas de ángel parte I

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a _**

**_*Azulaill* y a *Mitsuki Kuromo* por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**EL PERGAMINO DE PLUMAS DE ÁNGEL, PARTE 1**

_Tras expulsar al hombre, puso delante del Jardín del Edén_

_Querubines y la llama de espada brillante,_

_Para guardar el camino del árbol de la vida._

Se abre la titánica puerta del infierno, silban flautas en la hora caliente. Me sumergí en este bosque petrificado con espinas gigantes durante horas. La voz de un ángel me había llamado incesantemente y ya no podía perder más tiempo. Las lunas se escondían y reaparecían ocultas por el vapor sulfúrico y dejaban el camino sumido en una profunda oscuridad; a veces, veía algún horrible animal, con cuerpo de león y dragón, escurrirse rápidamente en las piedras. Estaba convencido, a medida de que el silencio y la negrura de los arboles con cuernos me infundían un sentimiento de opresión, de que tenía que hacerlo.

La oscuridad desgarraba la luz de la lava en lúgubres franjas anaranjadas. El viento se había levantado y arrastraba las nubes rápidamente por delante de las superficies de las lunas, de tal manera que aquellas estrechas bandas luminosas danzaban entre los dispersos arboles. Simultáneamente, el aire comenzó a gemir y el sonido que producía evocaba las voces de los muertos en el viento…

El ulular se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la danza de los rayos de la luna pareció ser más y más rápida. De pronto, escuche los maléficos sonidos de un horror distante. Tenía que apurarme. Las lunas se habían ocultado nuevamente, pero ello no impedía mi paso veloz y seguro. Además, entre las nubes aparecían estrellas intensamente brillantes. Me asome al borde del abismo. Los bosques de piedra y magma aun se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros por debajo del nivel inferior, y lejos, hacia el norte, resplandecía el halo rojizo del palacio de Aizen… No sabía que estaba en camino de la prisión prohibida.

Alcé los ojos y vi la fachada del castillo, sus torres y murallas siniestras se alzaban entre la negrura. ¿Por qué me había escogido a mí? En ese momento lo que sabía sobre la historia de mis padres me parecía incompleto. Ni siquiera sabía quién era yo mismo. Una fuerza irresistible me había traído, desde muy lejos, hasta aquí. Estaba decidido; tenía que responder ha llamado, era más fuerte que yo. Cuatro veces escuche murmullos demoniacos advirtiéndome que no me atreviera a visitar al prisionero, pero aquí estoy.

Continúe por el sendero de tierra roja y, de pronto, escuche un penetrante aullido proveniente de las torres… Otro y otro más. Baje la mirada y apreté los puños sin dejar de avanzar. Podía respirar el dolor y el miedo en el aire. Descendí por una pequeña pendiente y llegue ante un profundo foso que me separaba de las puertas de la prisión.

Sabía que el momento había llegado.

Cuando los centinelas me vieron frente a la entrada dejaron caer con estrepito una formidable puerta de metal valkiano que funcionaba como puente para ingresar a la prisión. Cruce el formidable puente, me asome y vi a los fantasmas verdes retorcerse en las tinieblas. Apenas entraba al vestíbulo y una escolta de feroces guardias gruño ante mi presencia:

- ¡Príncipe, no lo esperábamos!

Les explique que Aizen me enviaba, domine rápidamente sus débiles mentes y les ordene que me guiaran por los laberintos de la prisión. Tres imponentes guardias de Espiria me escoltaron por el castillo. Cruzamos un salón de roca verde, repleto de figuras de ángeles caídos talladas en piedra roja y alumbradas por fuegos fatuos. Comenzamos de descender por el pasillo de la roja fortaleza, el eco de nuestros pasos en las piedras mojadas de mezclaban con los lamentos y alaridos de los torturados. La prisión prohibida era el lugar más cruel del cosmos.

Conforme avanzaba por la prisión una idea fija y constante golpeaba incesantemente mi espíritu, saber lo que quería decirme el ser de luz.

Ninguno de los brutales tormentos que se han inventado en valkos ha conseguido sacarle una sola palabra. No quiere hablar con nadie y, sin embargo el me llama, el ángel reclama mi presencia. Necesitaba decirme algo substancial, trascendente. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

He tenido sueños sorprendentes con él: aparece con una brillante mascara blanca que cubre su rostro por completo, una máscara inquietantemente antigua, sin orificio para la boca, nariz o los ojos. Los objetos que rodean en lugar se quedan suspendidos en el aire, entonces abre la mano derecha, yo me acerco, y justo cuando voy a ver qué es lo que sostiene, la imagen se diluye y aparece, envuelta en nubes negras y violáceas, la estampa maldita de esta prisión que suspende el eco de mis pasos conforme recorremos las catacumbas.

Los guardias tocaron violentamente una enorme puerta de tronco y metal, curvada en su parte más alta, eleve la mirada y observe que los crípticos caracteres grabados en relieve sobre la madera emanabas una débil luminiscencia. Alce la mano para indicarle a los guardias que esperaran un momento y comencé a examinar los signos malditos. Ellos no podían saberlo, pero mi bisabuelo me enseño a descifrar los rasgos originales de las runas para interpretar mensajes ocultos. Y si, ahí estaba la marca.

Suspire, al tiempo que los oxidados goznes de la puerta chirriaron al ser abierta desde adentro; entramos a la mazmorra débilmente iluminada; la atmósfera era irrespirable, la humedad, nauseabunda, casi palpable. Cuatro horribles seres negros con alas grises y podridas custodiaban al ángel que aparecía en mis sueños.

¿A caso se encontraba en este infierno por voluntad propia?, ¿acaso por voluntad divina? ¿Qué significaba que hubiera aparecido en mis visiones sin lograr entregarme el mensaje? ¿Qué representaban mis sueños?

Sentí un gran poder cósmico. El ángel de la máscara blanca estaba frente a mí. Su forma cubría las dimensiones de un cuerpo humano, sus apagadas y enormes alas estaban firmemente sujetas a la pared por enormes cadenas y grilletes, de suerte que la mitad de arriba de su cuerpo se pronunciaba hacia delante. Su cabeza echada hacia abajo y los brazos colgantes, como si estuviera muerto.

Al sentir mi presencia se incorporo con lentitud. Me sorprendió su aspecto derrotado y miserable cuando vi múltiples y viscosos insectos que caminaban por su cuerpo. Encadenado a un asqueroso muro, como si fuera esclavo de Blezu.

Los esbirros del calabozo se golpeaban entre si y gaznaban una serie de ofensivas imprecaciones al tiempo que mecían sus bífidas lenguas. Sus ojos de reptil brillaban malignamente. El ángel alzo la cabeza. Vi las criptas runas de s mascara tallada con fuego de los místicos serafines. La imagen de Metratón se dibujo ante mí colocándole aquel antifaz que abarcaba su rostro entero.

Por fin podría saber la verdad acerca de mi origen.

Sentí una especie de martillazo en mi conciencia y nuevamente volví al lugar en el que me encontraba físicamente. Entonces mi cuerpo perdió la rigidez y me acerque al espíritu celeste. Los caídos gruñían y aullaban batiendo sus siniestras alas y llenando el ambiente con un hedor repugnante…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte del Cap., espero que les este gustando.

Amm, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones no puse a el Rey Espíritu como El Padre o Dios, porque se me hace más complicado poner a Juha Bach como Luzbel y tendría que cambiar todos los personajes,, por eso escogí a Aizen como Luzbel y a Yamamoto como El Padre, espero y me entiendan :3

Díganme lo que piensan, es de mucha ayuda :3 ademas me gusta leer sus lindos reviews.

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap.

* * *

**_-Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?—le pregunté._**

**_Acerque mi temblorosa mano y tomé la pluma apretándola en mi mano_**

**_"Aquí encontraras todas las respuestas"_**

**_¡Esta pluma contiene un mensaje para mí!_**


	3. El pergamino de plumas de ángel parte II

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo* por sus reviews :3,,, no te puedo decir de quie_****_n se trata, porq es la clave de la historia, espero no te molestes conmigo, en la historia sabras quien es :3_**

* * *

**_EL PERGAMINO DE PLUMAS DE ÁNGEL parte 2_**

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- le pregunte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, los atroces verdugos jalaron brutalmente las cadenas que apresaban sus alas, lo cual provoco que su cuerpo golpeara la pared. Les grite, furioso, que se alejaran. Se quedaron parados, completamente inmóviles y mirándome fijamente, pude escuchar como respiraban pesadamente, sus ojos se encendieron con tonos escarlata y uno de los guardias comenzó a darle latigazos al ángel mientras los otros gritaban excitados.

Entonces sucedió. El tiempo se detuvo, los caídos quedaron congelados, lo mismo el látigo y los insectos, incluso las gotas de agua podrida que descendía del techo se mantuvieron estáticas en el aire.

Los punzantes sonidos que envolvían que envolvían el calabozo desaparecieron, el silencio se hizo hostil y casi perfecto. El ángel me miro detrás de su solida mascara y pude ver sus ojos blancos encendiéndose. Me aproxime a medio metro de el y extendió su mano derecha, me acerque aun mas y la contemple absorto, blanca como la nube mas blanca, abriéndose lentamente en una cascada de luz mientras materializaba una pluma metálica de tonalidad roja.

Acerque mi temblorosa mano y tome la pluma, apretándola a mi mano. Mi cuerpo se lleno de fabulosas sensaciones. El resplandeciente ángel me hablo en dialecto angélico, "Aquí encontraras todas las respuestas", me dijo. En aquel momento advertí que debía de irme.

El brillo de sus ojos se apago y volvió a colgar de sus grilletes, como si estuviera muerto… solo para recibir el latigazo que había quedado suspendido en el aire después de la magia.

Detuve los movimientos del maldito y arroje el látigo de fuego negro hacia un rincón. Salí de la mazmorra a toda prisa; los alaridos de los torturados parecían intensificarse cada segundo; camine por los pasillos lleno de aprensión, entusiasmo, curiosidad y con una espantosa sensación de intranquilidad.

Termine de subir la curva escalera; dos guardias abrieron la puerta de barrotes y llegue al recibidor de la cárcel. Atravesé el puente de metal y me sumergí en el bosque nuevamente para regresar al palacio. Mi mano sostenía fuertemente la luma en el bolsillo de mi saco. Una vez en mi habitación le pedí al guardia que nadie me molestara. No podía dejar de estrujar el objeto metálico que el ángel me había dado. Saque la mano de mi abrigo y comencé a abrirla muy despacio…

Solo los espíritus celestes y su Némesis oscura conocen el significado de estas plumas de metal. Cada una de ellas es única y contiene marcas específicas que identifican la historia y jerarquía del ángel a quien fue atribuida. Entrañaban a información completa: pasado, presente y futuro; están forjadas por los Serafines en el segundo cielo y cumplen varias funciones. Además de proporcionar información: pueden convertirse en espadas de fuego, cubrir el cuerpo con una armadura indestructible y transformarse en cualquier objeto físico imaginable. Son herramientas indispensables para los ángeles; sin ellas, el dominio de las sombras hace mucho tiempo que habría triunfado en la gran guerra que se desato en el Cielo.

¡Y esta pluma contiene un mensaje para mí! ¡Solo para mí!

La tome entre mis dedos y eleve la secreta oración que siempre hacia eco en mi sueño. Sin saber por qué, sople ligeramente sobre ella, durante unos segundos nada sucedió hasta que, repentinamente, la pluma se encendió, empezó a brillar con destellos violáceos, mientras duplicaba su forma y comenzaba a evaporarse. Lleno de consternación, me pregunte si haba hecho algo mal y el contenido del mensaje se perdía en el aire, pero, para hacer aun más grande mí asombro, el humo comenzó a transformarse en un delicado pergamino de plumas de ángel.

Tengo el presentimiento de que desenrollar este pergamino implica una traición a las enseñanzas de Aizen. Pero debo indagar cual es la verdad acerca de mi linaje.

El cuarto esta sumido en el más profundo silencio, hace mucho calor, pero al abrir la ventana una tormenta de fuego me quema el rostro y cierro rápidamente, lo que ocasiona que un pequeño cristal caiga desde la parte más alta. Un cristal que tiene labrado un ser precipitándose hacia el vacio.

Me siento nervioso e irritado, justo cuando había logrado un balance entre mi cuerpo y mi mente, cuando me sentía listo para reclamar lo que por derecho es mío, sentí una fuerza indescriptible que me obligo a ir a esa mazmorra. El pergamino de plumas de ángel debe contener las respuestas que busco, pero algo me dice que esta mal, que abrirlo puede significar la destrucción de lo que tengo, de lo que conozco.

Estoy parado en medio de la habitación, un escalofrió recorre mis huesos, el sudor me nubla la vista, siento un dolor agudo en las sienes; el vidrio que cayó de la ventana me ha cortado la palma de la mano y mi sangre comienza a derramarse. Levanto el cristal del suelo y compruebo, con terror, que la imagen del ser precipitándose al vacio ya no esta ahí, desapareció del cuadro y en su lugar se ve una inmensa hoguera redonda. Un sibilante y espantoso sonido comienza a retumbar en mi cabeza; en un idioma anterior a la Creación una voz me habla con eco susurrante. Tomo mi cabeza con las dos manos y comienzo a golpearme las sienes con los puños cerrados, grito muy fuerte… silencio otra vez… estoy temblando.

Me dirijo a trompicones hacia mi escritorio, arrojo violentamente plumas negras, espadas de fuego dormidas, mapas y libros prohibidos, y me doy cuenta de que mi herida ha formado un charco de sangre en el piso. Las piernas se me doblan. Tengo que desenrollar el pergamino y conocer mi origen, mi destino. La luz que fluye en mí ser, las vías celestes cuyo aire en mi cuerpo se remontan a linajes inmortales y demasiado antiguos para mi conciencia, su energía sobrepasa mi entendimiento.

Mis manos y ojos se inundan de llamas, mi ansiedad crece. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, repito las palabras que el ángel dijera en el calabozo y el fuego desaparece, cada poro de mi cuerpo transpira. Desenrollo el violáceo pergamino y al colocarlo sobre la mesa se vuelve blanco, tiene una textura suave, como si estuviera hecha de fino pelaje de las alas de un ave. Pero no hay ningún símbolo, ninguna palabra escrita.

Reconozco este hechizo, aquí hay algo mas, debo seguir el mandato de mis instintos para encontrar el mensaje: coloco la sangrante palma de mi mano sobre su aterciopelada estructura y elevo una plegaria… las ventanas se abren y cierran violentamente, percibo el sonido cósmico, los objetos de la habitación tiemblan y caen al suelo estrepitosamente, escucho un grito y lo veo materializarse en forma de humo, desaparece tan rápido como apareció… aparecen símbolos de luz en el pergamino, símbolos que emergen y se desvanecen conforme los descifro, la información fluye a la velocidad de mis pensamientos.

Y lo que vi escrito decía lo siguiente:

* * *

Bien hasta aqui les dejo el cap, espero y lo esten disfrutando

me lo dejarian saber en un review?

nos vemos en el siguiente cap, cuidense mucho...


	4. Santa Teresa, part I

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo* por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**SANTA TERESA**

**_Al parecer, en este mundo ser _**

**_Diferente tiene un costo muy alto._**

Los primeros años de esta historia no tienen días soleados. Una tormenta de oscuridad y maldad se aproximaba hacia la tierra. El destino de la negra profecía amenazaba con cumplirse…

Una parda y fría noche de invierno la lluvia azotaba las tejas de barro de un pueblo escondido en medio de un bosque al norte de Italia. La campana de un antiguo orfanato de piedra y musgo anuncio la llegada de dos policías. Era muy extraño que la policía visitara ese lugar; en realidad, cualquier tipo de visita era anormal pues el orfanatorio estaba bastante lejos del pueblo y no había mucho que ver.

Neliel, la madre superiora, se asomo a la ventana y vio a los dos oficiales parados bajo la lluvia con un bebé en brazos. Un estremecimiento, una inquietante certeza se apodero de ella. Recibió al pequeño en un enorme y derruido despacho estilo victoriano, firmo os documentos de rutina mientras miraba de reojo al bebé y advertía que los guardias lucían impacientes. Así que, sin hacer preguntas acerca de su origen o condición, acepto al niño en su casa y les dijo a los oficiales que muchas gracias y que ya podían marcharse. Los policías le agradecieron y desaparecieron bajo la lluvia. Neliel habría la manta que cubría al recién llegado y lo observo largo rato. Era un pequeño hermoso con el pelo naranja y con los ojos color ámbar, pero tenía un desagradable lunar en la palma de la mano derecha, ya vería si podían quitárselo. Lo acostó en una silla y anoto sus datos en el libro de huérfanos, con el nombre que le habían asignado en el registro del hospital, un nombre verdaderamente espantoso, horrible, no sabía por qué los padres les hacían la vida difícil a sus hijos. Aunque, estos padres lo habían abandonado, o quizás habían muerto, no importaba. La monja se quito la pluma de la boca y anotó el chocante nombre, carente de apellidos, en su libro de registro: Ichigo.

Las habitaciones del orfanato eran altas, frías y estaban sumamente descuidadas. Clora que no tenía porque ser así, pero las monjas que atendían el lugar destinaban la mayor parte de los donativos a mejorar su propia casona. "Bastante hacemos por estas pequeñas bestias", explicaba a madre superiora a las demás hermanas.

Una plaga de ratas y ratones se habían apropiado del territorio y corrían de un lugar a otro sin que nadie les dijera nada. El frio y la humedad calaban los huesos durante las cuatro estaciones y eran los culpables de un sinnúmero de enfermedades respiratorias que los pequeñines padecían sin saber que habían hecho para merecer tal castigo divino. ""

Dios los esta castigando, les explicaban las monjas cuando se enfermaban. En tiempos de lluvia las goteras creaban una monótona cadencia al caer en los utensilios de cocina, colocados hábilmente por los niños para evitar charcos y suciedades. Las ratas agradecían los bebederos. El hedor a orines, animales y humanos, era penetrante e insoportable y se sumaba al helado y húmedo ambiente. El cambio de sabanas, con suerte, se hacía cada dos o tres meses. Los que se portaban mal no comían y el silicio era una forma habitual de corrección.

La antigua construcción que conformaba el hospicio fue confiscada a fines del siglo XIX a una acaudalada familia de políticos que la había utilizado como granero, casa de empleados y hogar de sus caballos pura sangre. Un día, aquella familia simplemente se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra. Por más que se les busco en este y otros países, nunca se volvió a saber de ellos; habían desaparecido misteriosamente y corrieron los rumores de magia negra, aquelarres e inhumanos actos de nigromancia celebrados en aquel tétrico recinto.

La edificación fue abandonada y, años después, donada a una orden de monjas capuchinas. En pleno transcurso de la primera guerra mundial aquellas monjas se dieron a la tarea de transformar la casa en un hospicio para niños huérfanos. Pasaron casi cien años y la tradición religiosa siguió latente en los muros de la edificación.

La propiedad era grande, la casa principal tenía largos pasillos flanqueados por columnas y arcos de cantera que rodeaban patios centrales que contaban con extensas áreas cubiertas de pasto. Los establos y graneros habían sido acondicionados como dormitorios y aulas escolares. Las monjas vivían en la vieja casa de la parte de atrás. La casa era diferente del resto del orfanatorio, no tenia humedad, estaba pintada al estilo renacentista y bellos objetos de ornato religioso la decoraban por aquí y por allá. Bastaba ver el jardín, repleto de flores y arboles hermosos, con el césped bien cortado, fuentes, estatuas y caminos de piedra. Los patios del orfanatorio parecían selvas y estaban plagados de insectos y alimañas.

Ningún niño o persona tenía acceso a la morada de las monjas y aquel que era sorprendido, tan siquiera rondando el lugar, era reprendido y castigado severamente. La entrada principal del orfanatorio, construida casi en su totalidad con canto rodado, tenía talladas inscripciones rúnicas que nadie había podido transcribir. Se decía que las había esculpido uno de los habitantes originales de la casa, obsesionado con la hechicería de los antiguos druidas normandos.

Neliel y Senna eran las madres que se encargaban de velar por la salud y educación de los niños, y cuidar que el orfanatorio continuase con su noble misión. En realidad, nunca habían pensado en dedicarse a semejante actividad, pero, para su poca fortuna, fueron enviadas desde Roma junto a otras doce monjas para hacerse cargo del lugar.

Neliel era una mujer de edad avanzada, tenia ojos saltones de color verde olivo, las arrugas en su frente revelaban a una mujer de carácter neurótico y su habito color marrón le cubría siempre el cabello, así que nadie sabía cómo era o tan siquiera si lo tenía. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pequeño, y cojeaba de una pierna.

La madre Senna tampoco tenía muy buen humor que digamos, era una mujer joven en comparación con la madre Nell, pero de una complexión tan robusta que, al verla de espaldas vestida con sotana, semejaba un ropero de caoba. Tenía los ojos color ámbar, el cabello violáceo y siempre estaba histérica. Al parecer había equivocado el camino, pues su existencia era miserable; se quejaba constantemente, las cosas que sucedían dentro o fuera de ella estaban mal, era incapaz de disfrutar cualquier momento de la vida pues siempre encontraba alguna razón, algo que estaba mal. Las personas que vivían alrededor absorbían su negatividad y actitud frente a la existencia que el padre le había regalado.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el cap. Ya conocen un poco de donde vivirá nuestro Ichigo, espero que es este gustando…

dejenme saber lo que les parece con un review, cuidense mucho, ya se acerca navidad que le pidieron a santa claus?, Yo... un ichigo de carne y hueso jajajaja XD

* * *

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap.

**_-¡Calladito! ¡Aquí nadie quiere a los llorones!_**

**_Ichigo chillo aun más fuerte y la monja retrocedió histérica:_**

**_-¡No quiero escuchar tus horribles llantos! ¡Más vale que te calles!—ladro, se fue dando un portazo._**


	5. Santa Teresa, part II

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo* por sus reviews :3,,, _**

* * *

**_SANTA TERESA II_**

Ichigo fue instalado sobre un catre oxidado en una pequeña habitación gris, la madre Nell lo cubrió con unas sabanas parchadas con pedazos de camisas viejas y se dijo que era una gran persona, nadie como ella para ayudar a los demás, para socorrer a los necesitados. Apago la luz, salió de puntillas para no despertar a la criatura y suspiro aliviada cuando cerró la desvencijada puerta, su trabajo estaba hecho. Con una sonrisa triunfal recorrió el lóbrego pasillo encaminándose a su oficina y a medio camino se encontró con la madre Senna. Intercambiaron impresiones sobre quien debía hacerse cargo del recién llegado y al parecer no llegaron a un acuerdo pues regresaron hacia la habitación donde se había quedado el recién llegado mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo sin escucharse.

El cuarto estaba n silencio e Ichigo dormía profundamente; de pronto, Nell y Senna interrumpieron en la habitación dando un portazo, discutían a grito pelado ya que ninguna de las dos quería cuidar al nuevo niño. Senna, exaltada, gritó:

-¡Este- señalando con el dedo índice- es el cuarto mocoso que me asignasen este mes de manera consecutiva! ¡No soy la única por aquí que atiende niños! ¿Sabes? Además, apenas es un bebe, necesita cuidados especiales y no tengo tiempo para dárselos.

Ichigo comenzó a llorar al sentir la agresividad proveniente de las novias de Dios.

Nell la miro fijamente, estaba claro que no podía revelarle a Senna sus más profundos temores, lo que si sabía es que ella no podía estar cerca del niño, así que, con la soberbia que su cargo le confería, le advirtió:

-Me importa poco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con el niño. Tú debes de cuidarlo y no hay más que decir. Las cosas son así y nada puedes hacer al respecto.

La madre superiora dio media vuelta y tras ella azoto la puerta, haciendo retumbar los opacos cristales que dejaban entrar franjas de luz en las que se podía ver el polvo que llenaba la habitación.

Senna estaba furiosa, dio un taconazo de resentimiento en el suelo y se acerco al pequeño mientras imitaba sarcásticamente los movimientos y palabras de la madre Nell, sin siquiera imaginar que aquel extraordinario bebe era capaz de percibir de modo diferente la discusión que acababa de tener lugar.

Las largas y huesudas manos de la monja arrebataron las mantas de Ichigo con un solo movimiento y el pequeño se estremeció con la brusca sacudida, abrió sus angelicales ojos ámbar y observo a la mujer que lo miraba.

Senna se abstrajo en el rostro puro y noble, tan tierno e indefenso, esa carita que comenzaba a descomponerse, a fruncir el entrecejo, arrugar la frente. El agudo llanto broto incontenible ante el amargo y virulento semblante que se le había puesto enfrente.

La monja movió negativamente la cabeza, se tapo los oídos con las manos y se quejo de su mala suerte:

-¡Calladito! ¡Aquí nadie quiere a los llorones!

Ichigo chillo más fuerte y la monja retrocedió histérica:

-¡No quiero escuchar tus horribles llantos! ¡Más vale que te calles!- ladro, y se fue dando un portazo. Esa fue la primera visita que las religiosas le dieron a Ichigo.

Al anochecer, niños de diversas edades, entre los dos y los diez años, volvieron a sus habitaciones después de un día de clases y trabajo. A aquellos que compartieron cuarto con Ichigo les toco el trabajo de coexistir con el penetrante llanto de su nuevo hermano, que había tomado el lugar del niño más pequeño del orfanatorio. Por regla general el niño más grande era el líder de su cuarto y el encargado de la gemidora habitación era un pequeño macilento de rostro maligno. Se puso furioso al escuchar los alaridos del bebe y pregunto a sus compañeros:

-¿De dónde salió este llorón?- al ver que nadie respondía, aseguro- No nos va a dejar dormir si no lo callamos.

Busco consentimiento en el rostro de sus compañeros quienes, molestos por el llanto, movían aprobatoriamente la cabeza. El pálido y amarillento niño pidió que le pasaran una almohada y con ella cubrió el diminuto rostro angelical. Ichigo sintió como las pequeñas plumas de la almohada se introducían en su nariz y boca, comenzó a mover el cuerpo con violentos estertores lo que hizo que el malvado chico presionara aun mas… se ahogaba, se asfixiaba, y no podía gritar…

Pero fuerzas más grandes lo protegían, pues uno de los pequeños había avisado del atentado con la madre superiora. Neliel entro rápidamente al cuarto y vio la horrible escena: os niños gritaban como animales sedientos de sangre mientras uno de sus compinches celebraba la bestialidad y el crimen al tratar de asfixiar a un indefenso bebe. La madre superiora no lo pensó dos veces y descargo un feroz golpe sobre la cabeza del pequeño homicida: los muchachos enmudecieron, el niño se puso a llorar y después de la reprimenda y el castigo físico nunca volvió a intentar silenciar el llanto de un bebe poniéndole un almohadón en la cara.

Después del estremecedor incidente Ichigo fue reubicado. Como única posesión trasladaron el catre oxidado a un pequeño cuarto polvoso y atiborrado de cajas con libros y pedazos de muebles.

El tiempo pasó. Las palabras que Ichigo pronunciaba eran contadas y muy elementales, desde que cumplió tres años comprendió que tratar de interactuar con los demás era una pérdida de tiempo. Al parecer, las personas comunes no podían comprenderlo. Se sentía solo, aislado, no entendía muy bien cuál era su situación ni cuanto tiempo tendría que permanecer en aquel triste lugar. Su aspecto solitario y misterioso espíritu provocaba el desprecio y la burla de sus compañeros, huelga decir que vivía entre seres realmente barbaros e ignorantes; debido a su peculiar carácter lo llamaban loco, maniático, y solo tenía cuatro años.

Había intentado platicar con los niños y las monjas acerca de sus sueños y visiones, sueños tan reales que el pequeño estaba seguro de haber participado en ellos activamente; pero no tenía el vocabulario suficiente para expresarse, para hacerse entender, y a nadie le interesaban sus alucinaciones pues violentaban el seguro y esquemático orden con el que interpretaban su vida. Solo la madre Nell parecía consternada ante las pretendidas revelaciones del pequeño.

* * *

Holaaaaa ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que en la navidad se la hayan pasado de lujo, siento la demora, es que la familia requería mi presencia para poder divertirse jajá, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Pobre de nuestro Ichi ¿verdad? No la esta llevando muy bien, pero hay muchas esperanzas para él. Cuídense mucho, nos vemos


	6. El rescate parte I

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo* y a *Leknyn* por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**EL RESCATE, Parte 1**

Ichigo siempre estaba solo y dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo a leer, contemplar el cielo, los arboles y las aves. Cuando estaba en su cuarto leía a los ratones los libros que poblaban en su cuarto. Los roedores escuchaban atentos, como si comprendieran las palabras del pequeño. Tal vez había más humanidad en estos animales que en aquellos que se decían sus iguales. Entre las obras literarias que más le gustaban se encontraba El Quijote de la Mancha, Moby Dick, y la colección de los hermanos Grimm, cuyas historias le parecían extrañamente conocidas y atrayentes.

Ichigo cumplió diez años y su mirada se mantenía inocente. Se había convertido en un niño alto, de cabellos naranjas, complexión delgada y brazos largos. Su carácter antisocial lo ensimismaba en su propio mundo. Para entonces, era frecuente que pasara horas y horas castigado, sin poderse mover, en uno de los pasillos exteriores que tanto lo aterraban, pues desprendían un halo de malignidad incomprensible. A estas alturas ya no se quejaba, a pesar de lo mucho que lo asustaba transitar los largos corredores en penumbra, en ese momento más que nuca, se sentía nervioso y con miedo. La transformación del cielo, esas curvas de nubes negras que nadie parecía advertir sumado al extraño comportamiento de los animales, prodigaba una sensación de intranquilidad, la certeza de que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder. Además, últimamente tenia pesadillas; sueños que ninguna persona alcanzaría, pues lo hacían viajar a otra dimensión en la que se sentía perfectamente vivo… seres tenebrosos invadían sus pensamientos. Sus pesadillas revelaban ángeles de negras vestimentas, sucios, con ropas desgarradas y alas grises o negras cubiertas por las llagas de la putrefacción. Estos ángeles portaban mascaras con lagrimas que parecían finas grietas en alto relieve. Como si no fuera suficiente con los castigos y los desquiciantes sueños, tres niños bravucones que detestaban su postura delicada y afable, siempre lo buscaban para molestarlo, insultarlo o simplemente golpearlo. Pero esa situación terminaría pronto, muy pronto.

Durante el recreo de una fría mañana, Ichigo persistentemente solitario, se mecía en un columpio, sus pies rozaban ligeramente el pasto erosionado y su respiración se convertía en cálido vaho. Como era costumbre, examinaba el cielo y pedía con fe y devoción que su ángel guardián lo sacara de ahí. Escucho murmullos y sintió una sombra de maldad. Al bajar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los tres odiosos niños que constantemente lo hostigaban. El obeso líder, armado con piedras, iba decidido a jugar tiro al blanco. Ichigo los miro fugazmente y volvió a alzar la vista, ensimismado en sus suplicas y en aquellos sueños que tanto o atormentaban, decidió ignorarlos y siguió columpiándose suavemente.

-¡Oye, idiota!

Ichigo, inalterable, siguió balanceándose sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Al notar la indiferencia, el líder se molesto aun más y exclamo con enfado:

-Te estamos hablando, tarado ¿no sabes que día es hoy? Hoy es jueves de tiro al blanco y como ya no encontramos botellas, decidimos jugar contigo-. No había terminado de decir esto cuando comenzó a apedrearlo, con tal puntería que acertaba en cada uno de sus tiros.

Las pequeñas piedras de rio comenzaron a golpear el pecho, los bazos y el rostro de Ichigo, quien, a pesar de la fuerza de los proyectiles, no sangraba ni se movía de su asiento, estaba en una especie de trance; así lo revelaron sus ojos ámbar, pues se habían tornado en un escarlata oscuro. El gordo y los demás niños reían nerviosamente, pues no hay ninguna gracia en hacer sufrir a alguien que no siente miedo. Uno de los pequeños tomo una piedra que apenas podía sostener y, reto a su líder:

-A que no le atinas en la cabeza.

Su sonrisa expresaba un sentimiento verdaderamente diabólico. El gordo titubeó un par de segundos, le arrebató la piedra y apunto a la cabeza de su víctima. El tercer niño les exigió a sus compañeros:

-¡Ya basta! ¡No lo vayan a matar!

El gordinflón lo ignoró y lanzo la piedra con furia y tan buen tino que aterrizó justo en la parte superior izquierda de la frente- Esa pedrada hubiera descalabrado a cualquier persona-. Un hilillo de sangre apareció por fin en el rostro de Ichigo. Mientras sus atacantes se desternillaban de risa, comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

-¿Ya vas a hacer otro de tus berrinchitos?

El niño comenzó a apretar las cadenas de acero del viejo columpio. Las nubes se juntaron en el cielo, anunciaron la tormenta y el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente. Los tubos y postes que sostenían los columpios empezaron a doblarse en las manos del niño como si estuvieran hechos de plastilina.

En medio de los estertores Ichigo se preparó, sabía que sus atacantes venían acompañados de las más extrañas visiones: pasajes de personas que nunca había conocido, masacres de guerra, visiones del universo… grandes cantidades de ángeles fuertemente armados surcando el firmamento.

Entonces ocurrió, la vista se le nublo y vio los objetos con ángulos espirales. Las carcajadas de los agresores y el fuerte impacto de la piedra detonaron una visión en la que aparecía un sucio y repugnante soldado romano que azotaba con un látigo de cuatro cuerdas, una y otra vez, a un joven coronado con espinas, la excitada muchedumbre exclamaba blasfemias, al tiempo que lanzaban piedras al torturado hombre. Entre la multitud había un personaje de túnica blanca que no se movía; su mirada, carada de tristeza, descubría unos ojos color gris. Ese hombre de suprema estatura aparecía de manera recurrente en diferentes visiones de Ichigo.

Logró salir del trance gracias a las campanadas que anunciaban el final del receso. Cuando abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo ver a los tres niños, boquiabiertos e inmóviles que, sin decir absolutamente nada, huyeron del lugar a toda prisa.

Ichigo, con el cuerpo adolorido por la tensión y energía que esos eventos le quitaban, se reincorporó lentamente y sintió que una presencia invisible lo ayudaba a levantarse, aun en contra de su voluntad. Saco del bolsillo un pañuelo reseco y limpió la sangre en su frente. Luego regresó a clases, sin percatarse del destruido estado en el que había dejado el viejo columpio. Su impulso lo había doblado por completo, como si un gigante lo tomara de su parte más alta e hiciera fuerza hacia abajo, como si estuviese construido con plástico y no con duro metal.

Ichigo tenía un difuso lunar color azul marino en la palma de la mano derecha. Como era una simple marca nunca le había prestado mayor atención, pero en las últimas dos semanas el lunar comenzó a convertirse en una obsesión, ya que por las noches, cuando monjas y compañeros dormían y el insomnio lo invadía, empezaba a escuchar susurrantes ecos en un lenguaje inhumano; entonces, el lunar comenzaba a brillar con un suave resplandor azulado que dibujaba la figura de un ojo formado por runas estilizadas y afiladas con formas curvas.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, solo faltaban dos horas para cenar. El pequeño de agachó para recoger una piedra que llamo su atención y entonces sucedió. No hubo que esperar que nadie durmiera ni cumplir protocolo alguno. El más profundo de los silencios invadió el orfanatorio, las espirales negras se formaron en el cielo, la marca de su mano brillo y comenzó a escuchar tenebrosas voces que susurraban su nombre incesantemente:

**"¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!"**

Las voces se mezclaban con sonidos diabólicos que parecían rebotar en los muros y creaban una frecuencia insoportable. Ichigo, aterrorizado, volteo rápidamente de un lado a otro para buscar el origen de la terrorífica resonancia, un sudor frio le helaba la espalda. De pronto una poderosa fuerza lo hizo fijar su mirada al fondo del pasillo. ¡Ahí estaba! Justo en la entrada de su habitación. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Oh, blasfemia de la locura, ahí estaba! Lo vio con los ojos pálidos de espanto: un ángel caído igual al de sus sueños, envuelto en un halo de tormenta, sucio, harapiento, e rostro cubierto por una oscura mascara metálica, sin nariz ni boca, solo unos tenebrosos huecos para sus ojos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el cap. jejej si soy mala lo sé, pero se pondrá más interesante en el siguiente, ¿Quien creen que vendrá en ayuda de Ichigo? …

Siento tardar con el IchiRuki, pero es indispensable que siga así por el momento la historia espero que no me maten por esto XD!

Si tienen algunas dudas de la historia háganmelo sabe y les respondo con gusto.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, cuídense.


	7. El rescate parte II

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Leknyn*_**

**_*Guest *por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**EL RESCATE Parte 2**

El ángel caído fijo su mirada en el indefenso niño y emitió un espantoso sonido gutural, sobre los huecos de su máscara comenzaron a brillar dos pequeños puntos de un rojo tan intenso que parecieron volverse blancos; entonces desenvolvió cuan largas eran sus podridas alas, aleteo un par de veces emanado una pestilencia repugnante y desapareció. Ichigo, a punto de desmayarse, grito y corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo para buscar auxilio cuando inesperadamente se topo con la hermana Senna, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta del suceso y le reclamo de inmediato:

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Ichigo, en el paroxismo del terror, tartamudeo:

-¡Ha… Hay… Hay algo ma… Malo allá adentro!

La madre creyó que quería burlarse de ella, lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia su cuarto le dijo:

-Estoy harta de tus mentiras, te quedaras sin comer hasta mañana y espero no escuchar un solo ruido. ¿Estamos?- pregunto, y sin esperar respuesta lo metió a empujones y cerro con llave. Nunca le había parecido su habitación un lugar tan tétrico y amargo como en aquel momento. Hacia frio. Ichigo, impactado por la presencia de aquel ser de oscuridad, se refugió en un rincón y se cubrió por completo con una manta. Así paso el resto de aquella tarde, temblando debajo de una frazada maloliente. Al caer la noche el celo se cubrió con relámpagos y una ligera lluvia. Ichigo tiritaba de ansiedad; sentía que el vaho del terror en las ramas de los nervios; escuchaba el crujir de la madera, el ulular del viento, las goteras que orquestaban una tétrica sinfonía… era demasiado. Rezaba, una y otra vez, para que su ángel guardia lo salvara de aquel espantoso demonio cuya imagen no abandonaba su mente. Por alguna razón incomprensible sabía que había ido por él. Sí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién era el para que lo persiguieran seres de tal fortaleza? Apretó con fuerza su pequeño crucifijo de metal hasta que, finalmente, el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido. Estaba solo, nadie podría comprender lo que sucedía…

Amaneció, con el cielo y la tierra cubiertos por sombras y siluetas escabrosas. Ichigo entreabrió los ojos hinchados y los dirigió hacia la ventana. Los débiles rayos del sol se colaban entre los barrotes y dibujaban la forma del demonio de su pesadilla; sintió que enloquecía, su respiración se acelero al borde del infarto y un horrible presentimiento lo hizo sobrecogerse. Suspiro, las manos que sostenían fuertemente sus cabellos se aflojaron… las dejo caer, abrió la palma de su diestra, descubrió varios mechones naranjas manchados con su propia sangre y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

No había sonido alguno, nada se movía; en aquel momento dio un salto hacia atrás pues sintió lo mismo que había sentido en el patio pululando en su cuarto: la prepotente fuerza de la energía oscura, potencia que solo los ángeles oscuros irradian. De pronto, la vieja puerta de cristal y madera que daba acceso a su cuarto estallo en pedazos. Sobre el polvo que se levanto tras el estallido se alzó, macabra y desquiciante, la sombra de un delgado ser oscuro de más de dos metros y medio de altura, una larga cabellera azul cubría su rostro infernal, desfigurado por una cicatriz de espada que surcaba su mejilla derecha: Grimmjow, general del tercer infierno, fiel sirviente y mercenario de Aizen, había llegado. Pero, ¡por todos los dioses!, ¿qué hacía ese terrible ser en ese miserable orfanatorio? Ichigo contuvo la respiración y no se movió un milímetro. Grimmjow articulo una frase inhumana que retumbó de horror cósmico, "lo encontré, señor", una cruel mueca altero su rostro, estiro su huesudo brazo hacia el niño que tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, a punto de perder la razón, mientras besaba su pequeño crucifijo y rezaba e silencio por un milagro. El ángel caído abrió su garra de filosas uñas negras y justo cuando iba a tomar al muchacho por el cuello, la habitación se lleno de una resplandeciente luz blanca con tintes azulados y violáceos. La bestia del infierno retrocedió, elevo una imprecación y bufó por la nariz.

Ichigo casi se desmaya por la impresión, una cosa era leer acerca de aquellos seres e incluso soñar con ellos, pero otra muy diferente era contemplar la maldad cara a cara.

Una imagen celestial se materializó en la entrada del cuarto, Byakuya, el ángel inquisidor guardián, había llegado. Tenía la apariencia de un guerrero celestial, vestía una nívea túnica y una exquisita mascara banca iluminada por runas de fuego azul turquesa. La conjunción de estas dos colosales fuerzas encerradas en un espacio pequeño creó una dimensión diferente, una sensación acuática que perturbaba la vista.

Sin perder un segundo, Byakuya coloco el brazo en posición horizontal y abrió la palma de su mano. Con la fuerza de un tornado expulso una poderosa esfera de energía hacia su maligno oponente. La acción fue tan veloz que tomó a Grimmjow por sorpresa y recibió de lleno el golpe en su estomago, por lo que su cuerpo se pronunció violentamente hacia atrás, estampándose contra la pared en la que dejó un enorme hueco al derrumbarse. Se paró con un salto que expulso las piedras que lo cubrían y lanzó un frenético rugido.

Inmediatamente después de haber lanzado la descarga, y consciente de la increíble fuerza de su oponente, Byakuya tomó entre sus brazos al inerte muchacho y salió de la habitación flotando rápidamente. Atravesó los pasillos como el viento y llegó a los limites postreros del orfanatorio, un pequeño campo compuesto por varios tipos de arboles. Había llovido durante el día y gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban entre las hojas mojando su cabeza y sus hombros. El cielo estaba gris y el suelo repleto de charcos lodosos.

La presencia de ese demonio era un mal presagio. Las sombras parecían acumularse de una manera casi tangible y se podía respirar la maldad diabólica en el aire. El ángel desplego sus alas blancas y las movió mecánicamente, alzó su mirada para emprender el vuelo, pero, como lobos que espían a su presa, tres ángeles caídos acechaban en la penumbra. Byakuya observo, con tranquilidad aparente, como aquellos terribles ojos se incendiaban en el rojo, cada vez más cerca. Luchar en el cielo mientras cargaba al muchacho sería un suicidio, así que se resignó. Hundió la mirada en sus enemigos. Un soplo de aire movió su vestidura, suspiró profundamente y contempló en el cielo, sobre un fondo negrísimo, fulgurantes cristales de nieve. Bajó lentamente a Ichigo y lo recostó al pie de un enorme y mohoso sauce. Volteó y plantó los pies sobre la tierra, estiró sus brazos hacia abajo y abrió la palma de sus manos, echó la cabeza hacia tras, una luz muy blanca apareció de ninguna parte y se metió dentro de él. Las runas de su máscara se encendieron cegadoramente; una armadura plateada, semejante al reflejo bruñido de los mares árticos, se desplegó a lo largo de su cuerpo, de sus manos brotaron dos finas y largas espadas de energía azul que despedían una poderosa fuerza y ondulaban como el fuego.

Grimmjow contemplaba la escena desde el borde de una colina próxima con el odio salvaje latiendo en su corazón.

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap,, que tal eh? Quien acertó con el rescatador?

En el sigueinte se viene una batalla epica que Tite-sensei nos quedó debiendo: Byakuya vs Grimmjow quien hace sus apuestas?... cuidense mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente cap...

P.D. Ya se va a acabar el año... yo quiero irme a bailar para terminar bien el año y ustedes?


	8. El rescate parte III

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Leknyn* por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**EL RESCATE Parte 3**

Byakuya dio un par de pasos para encarar a los tres demonios que habían salido de la sombra y permanecían inmóviles contra el frio bosque. Dos eran grises y un poco más bajo que el tercero, que era alto, encorvado y horriblemente negro, los tres vestían harapos y emanaban una fetidez insoportable. Los ángeles grises serian fáciles de vencer, pues el guardián inquisidor, tenía mucha más fuerza y habilidades. Coloco el brazo en posición de batalla, sus agudos sentidos percibieron la maldad, se concentro y pudo ver en su mente la presencia oscura de otros dos ángeles caídos, uno que se aproximaba, sigiloso como una serpiente, por su izquierda y otro por la derecha. Pretendían tomarlo por sorpresa pero no lo lograrían. Byakuya sintió el silencio que anunciaba la desgracia. De pronto, los dos demonios saltaron al mismo tiempo, chillando como furias del averno, con las uñas largas y filosas en posición de muerte. El ángel no se movió ni dejo de ver hacia el frente, agito sus afiladas alas azules, y con la furia del rayo las proyecto contra los demonios, cortándoles el cuello de un solo tajo y derrumbándolos contra el lodo.

Ichigo estaba sentado en el piso, agarrándose las rodillas con las manos entrelazadas y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás; observaba, reclinado en un charco de lodo, una escena impactante para el ojo humano. El instinto le ordeno mover su cuerpo y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, alejándose calladamente de la pelea que iba a comenzar y sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. Puesto que no tenía sentidos sobrenaturales no pudo percibir que Grimmjow avanzaba hacia él en medio de la penumbra del follaje con un resplandor en sus desnudos dientes y los ojos extrañamente brillantes.

El muchacho sintió algo duro con la planta del pie, creyó que era un árbol y volteo, pero lo que vio fueron dos ojos incandescentes que llenaron su alma de pensamientos monstruosos y sombríos. Lucho contra el impulso de gritar, abrir los brazos y salir corriendo… Aterrorizado, extrendio convulsamente su crucifijo de metal hacia el ángel caído. Grimmjow se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del niño, rugió como animal enloquecido y de un manotazo separo la cruz de sus manos, después lo coloco sobre sus hombros con un leve impulso.

No habían terminado de convertirse en cenizas unos cuando los otros demonios grises se lanzaron ferozmente al ataque. Byakuya observó con el filo del ojo como Grimmjow golpeaba la mano de Ichigo. No había tiempo que perder, tenía que terminar con los caídos de menor rango para enfrentar al general. Pegó los brazos al cuerpo y levantó un rápido vuelo, sin detenerse dio la vuelta y quedó en posición de picada, acomodo sus alas y se proyectó hacia abajo velozmente, en mitad del descenso lanzó sus dos espadas como si fueran lanzas con tal precisión que cortaron por la mitad a los demonios, quienes lanzaron un chillido abismal. Sólo faltaba uno, el más fuerte de los cinco.

El demonio alto y encorvado, empezó a bufar como una bestia, se podía ver su enfermiza respiración infectando el aire, jalaba las pezuñas que tenia donde deberían ir los pies, hacia atrás, formando surcos en la tierra mojada. Byakuya ya había descendido al piso y miro fijamente al demonio que, enloquecido, comenzó a trotar pesadamente hacia él mientras movía en círculos arriba de su cabeza un enorme y horrible martillo oxidado, repleto de filos mortales. El demonio dio un pequeño salto, tomó la espantosa arma con sus dos manos y la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia Byakuya, quien paro el brutal golpe al formar una cruz con sus dos espadas. El choque de las armas produjo un horrible crujido seco que generó centellas de luz e irradió energía azulada y negra que quemó la superficie circulante. Apenas el martillo volvió hacia atrás por el impulso del choque cuando ya la bestia lanzaba un nuevo ataque, definitivamente éste no era un demonio gris. Byakuya se movió como un relámpago para evadir el golpe que venía directo a su rostro, y con la misma rapidez cegadora se agachó, unió sus espadas como unas tijeras, las abrió hacia afuera y decapito al demonio. Su cabeza rodó un par de veces sobre el lodo antes de quedar estática y convertirse en ceniza.

La pelea había sido tan rápida que Grimmjow no tuvo tiempo de llevarse a Ichigo, que seguía inconsciente sobre los hombros de la bestia. Tendía que luchar contra el poderoso ángel guardián inquisidor.

Comenzó a lloviznar, los muros del orfanatorio se veían brillantes y negros, en su frente se arremolinaban las tinieblas bajo el extraño altar de piedra esculpida con runas de material cristalino, que emanaban una luz grotesca cuyos reflejos cambiaban según el curso de la batalla. ¿Acaso las personas estaban ciegas? O tal vez aquellos presagios no los podía ver cualquiera. Se dice que s los hombres pudiesen ver y sentir aquellos fenómenos incomprensibles a la mente humana, enloquecerían de inmediato.

Grimmjow lanzó con desprecio al niño contra el suelo. Se irguió, sus ojos de serpiente resplandecían como el fuego, levanto el pecho y abrió sus enormes y viciadas alas, pasó su mortífera hacha de su mano izquierda a la derecha y emitió una serie de gruñidos aterradores. Los rayos azotaban el firmamento e iluminaban con cada descarga el desfigurado semblante de la bestia: una horrible mueca en el rostro, la boca apretada, las mejillas profundamente huecas. De la comisura de sus labios emanaba una repugnante y oscura sustancia; en su rostro los pómulos saltones y afilada nariz se dibujó una diabólica sonrisa. Sabía que este ángel guardián inquisidor era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero aun así no era rival contra un general del Infierno como él. Confiado, y sin moverse, esperó el ataque de su oponente. Byakuya también sabía de la desigualdad en la pelea, pero su alma pura y brillante no conocía el miedo, así que, con as espadas hacia enfrente, cual titánica lanza cruzó el celo con la furia del tornado para traspasar a aquel íncubo maldito.

El cielo retumbaba y las runas formaban crípticos símbolos en la pared de piedra del orfanatorio. Grimmjow esperaba de pie sobre la árida colina, vio que el ángel estaba muy cerca y justo cuando su lanza iba a atravesarlo se puso en cuchillas y con un ágil movimiento, golpeo con la fuerza de cien osos el rostro de Byakuya, arañándolo mortalmente. El espíritu celeste giro en el aire y se impacto violentamente contra el fango; se reincorporo y coloco una rodilla en el suelo, tembloroso y sin sus espadas en las manos.

Grimmjow profirió una carcajada y genero una masa de energía con su mano derecha mientras mascullaba apocalípticos rezos, realizo un movimiento hacia atrás, extendió su descarnado brazo y descargo una colosal fuerza oscura con la forma de un grueso rayo de fuego negro. A pesar de que Byakuya había puesto posición de defensa con la armadura de sus brazos, este extraordinario golpe doblo sus manos y se impacto de lleno contra su pecho, proyectándolo por el aire como si fuera un muñeco, hasta estrellarse contra una antigua estatua que tenia la forma de una monja en oración, fragmentándola en pedazos y cayendo de espaldas sobre el lodo. El ángel guardia logro ver como Grimmjow flotaba, abría sus alas gris oscuro con franjas rojas y levantaba el hacha sobre su cabeza. En ese instante Byakuya, conocido en el universo por su incomparable velocidad, se movió hacia un lado y sintió el feroz impacto de la monstruosa arma incrustándose en la tierra, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. El fallido golpe le dio los segundos que necesitaba y, desde el suelo, formo y arrojo una gran esfera de energía blanca y azulada que viajo con la rapidez de un maremoto, dándole un terrible latigazo a Grimmjow y lanzándolo contra una banca de granizo rosado que se rompió en mil pedazos.

Byakuya supo que no tendría otra oportunidad de escapar y corrió hasta el muchacho. Ichigo ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero no había podido huir, su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba desencajado. El prístino ángel lo tomo en sus brazos y de un salto lanzo el vuelo hacia el firmamento.

Cuando Grimmjow reacciono, Byakuya ya se encontraba lejos de su alcance. Aunque él era más fuerte que el ángel guardián, era mucho más lento. Durante muchos momentos no pudo moverse y dejar de mirarlo fijamente, sabía que no podría alcanzarlo. Desahogo su furia con un rugido de bestia iracunda, para luego desaparecer dentro de la tierra.

El escabroso rugido que lanzo el demonio despertó a los habitantes del pueblo. La madre Senna sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y la madre Nell se angustio horriblemente. Al día siguiente, mientras recogían los escombros de la estatua y la banca, una de las hermanas se encontró el crucifijo metálico que Ichigo siempre llevaba. A partir de ese día nunca supieron más de él. Solo los ratones extrañarían las noches de lluvia en las que el muchacho les leía cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. ¿Qué les pareció la pelea? Ya se… puede que no sea tan espectacular como se temía pero estuvo buena ¿no?,, pero esta mas larguito hoy el cap. jeje XD

Viene una nueva etapa para Ichigo,, les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo…

El siguiente lo pondré no sé si mañana o hasta el miércoles, según como salga mañana de mi trabajo jejej

Cuídense mucho, y no tomen mucho, por qué me da envidia de la buena jajaj


	9. Monte Ángelis, parte 1

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Guest *por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**MONTE ÁNGELIS parte 1**

**_Lugar entre nubes y abejas que discuten_**

Así fue liberado Ichigo de aquel lugar gris y sin alma. Su ángel o cargó en la espalda y juntos remontaron el vuelo; durante varias horas cruzaron mares y montañas hasta que por fin llegaron a las costas de un pequeño puerto en Grecia llamado pilos. Durante el trayecto Byakuya se había comunicado por medio de la telepatía con el hermano Urahara, pidiéndole que lo encontrara en la vieja plaza del pueblo.

Byakuya avistó el juego de luces, aleteó un par de veces y descendió apaciblemente en el lugar, miró a ambos lados y se dirigió con paso firme hacia una carreta de madera para dejar a su protegido recostado sobre los costales que cubrían la parte trasera. Una persona que vestía hábito asomó el cuerpo y con un saludo cordial, conocido entre ángeles, inclinó la cabeza para reverenciar al valiente Byakuya, quien con su bella máscara blanca respondió el aludo con el mismo movimiento y luego desapareció trasmutando su cuerpo en diminutas plumas blancas que se esparcieron entre los suaves rayos de sol matinal. Urahara dirigió el curso de la carreta hacia el nuevo hogar de Ichigo, el monasterio Monte Ángelis o la montaña de los ángeles.

Hace miles de años se llevó a cabo un concilio entre los siete ángeles Grígoris asignados por Yamamoto para registrar el comportamiento, socorrer en las tareas difíciles y poner orden entre los primitivos seres que había formado en su mundo perfecto. Cada uno de estos Grígoris- ángeles guardianes- habían descendido de nivel jerárquico por lo que solicitaron una centuria de ángeles provenientes de diferentes coros, quienes construirían siete monasterios o fortalezas escondidas entre la naturaleza. Serían el lugar de residencia en la Tierra para los ángeles y los visitantes de otros lugares del universo. Así fue como dos Grígoris, Urahara e Isshin, dirigieron doscientos hermosos ángeles para moldear a imagen y semejanza de los siete cielos las rocas de los montes que escogieron en Grecia.

Monte Ángelis era uno de los siete monasterios divinos y sus habitantes estaban encargados de velar por la paz en las regiones que hoy conocemos como Europa y Medio Oriente. La fortaleza funcionó perfectamente durante siglos hasta que fue sitiada y parcialmente destruida en el siglo XIV, por una expedición punitiva de ángeles caídos que tenían la misión de atrapar a Isshin y apropiarse de la poderosa espada de fuego que custodiaba con su vida, esta era nada más y nada menos que la espada de fuego que los querubines habían utilizado para sellar el jardín del Edén. Su inmenso poder residía en que funcionaba como llave para abrir portales interdimensionales. Pero no cualquiera podía manejar la espada, sólo Isshin y un extraño Sephyro nonato, del que se hablaba en una oscura profecía, serían capaces de manipular el arma. Si la espada caía en manos equivocadas, la aparente paz de universo corría peligro.

Para llegar a Monte Ángelis había que subir casi tres horas por un camino que eventualmente se volvía invisible al ojo humano. Los exploradores se perdían entre la maleza y ningún humano que no estuviese preparado podría contemplar la antigua y divina edificación.

Después de encontrarse con Byakuya, Urahara había recorrido rápidamente el camino que lleva desde el pueblo hasta el bosque, se había detenido en el árbol hueco de la runa cuneiforme y después de elevar la oración correspondiente, una vereda de piedra rosada había aparecido de la nada, guiándolo hasta el monasterio. El muchacho llevaba dos días dormido y Urahara no lo había dejado solo ni un instante. El tercer sol apareció en el horizonte, e Ichigo abrió lánguidamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama, los talló con el dorso de sus manos y trató de enfocar la borrosa figura que estaba frente de él. Al ver el perfil el ángel guardián en la ventana se levanto de un salto, el corazón le latía rápido, su última impresión: la batalla entre Byakuya y Grimmjow, golpeaba incesantemente su espíritu, aunque no comprendía lo que sucedía, algo dentro de él le aseguraba que el peligro había pasado, al menos por el momento. Dio un grito, cubrió su cuerpo con los brazos y retrocedió temblando mientras tiraba estrepitosamente los objetos a su alrededor, se refugió en un rincón al ver un siniestro ángel caído de túnica azul y cabeza en forma de pico que buscaba algo en el piso…

Pero no, no era un caído, era un monje de complexión robusta y avanzada edad que lo observaba con bondad. Las marcas de expresión en su rostro eran fuertes y profundas, su mística mirada expresaba la presencia del paso de millones de lunas.

Urahara se quitó la capucha del hábito, descubrió sus brillantes ojos grises, le tendió la mano y dijo:

-Tranquilo hijo. Aquí estas a salvo- el muchacho continuó encerrado en el silencio.

-No te preocupes, nadie podrá hacerte daño en este lugar. Yo soy el hermano Urahara, mi misión es cuidarte y te aseguro que lo voy a hacer- le dijo, mientras acicalaba su tupida barba y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

El monje le inspiró confianza. El niño se levantó del rincón y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Usted es amigo de las hermanas?

-No, hijo no. El orfanatorio donde vivías queda lejos de aquí, eso debes dejarlo como un recuerdo. Ahora estamos en Grecia.

-¿Grecia? Pe… pero… ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Monte Ángelis.

-¿Monte Ángelis?, ¿es una escuela o algo así?- inquirió y se acercó un poco más al monje que comenzaba a incorporar el cuerpo.

-Pues más o menos, ya te contare la historia – respondió Urahara con voz de bostezo, desperezaba sus brazos y movía la cabeza en círculos cuando agregó: ¡Vaya, casi tres días en posición mantral!

-¿Mantral?

-Sí, es una mezcla entre el mantral y lo monarcal, una especie de meditación zen avocada a la verdadera percepción del espíritu. Es un nivel arriba de la meditación; una vez que lo logras puedes advertir la presencia de los malignos a kilómetros de distancia. Yo trataba de entrar en tus sueños y conocer la historia de tu vida. Ichigo palideció al recordar las figuras infernales que lo habían echo entrar a un reino de locura y pesadilla.

-¿Qué, qué pasó con los demonios?-preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Urahara realizaba ejercicios quiroprácticos de estiramiento para relajar su espalda y le contestó:

-¿Recuerdas al ángel blanco qué luchaba contra los seres negros? Bien, pues ése es tu ángel guardián. No, no fue porque lo llamaras, siempre te ha cuidado de cerca pues eres un ser especial. Su nombre es Byakuya y te salvó e un terrible demonio llamado Grimmjow, un general del infierno que trató de secuestrarte junto con algunos de sus secuaces.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap. de hoy... Siento enormemente no haber subido ayer el cap. pero estuve malita jejej

pero les dejo un adelanto de la conti...

* * *

_**-¿Secuestrarme?, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué? **_

_**-No te preocupes, por lo pronto soló debes saber que nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras permanezcas aquí**_

_**-¿Ni siquiera los demonios?**_

_**-Ni siquiera los demonios.**_

_**-Este es el hermano Keigo...**_


	10. Monte Ángelis parte II

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Leknyn* _**

**_*ChoccoMilk* por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**MONTE ÁNGELIS Parte 2**

Aunque esta información habría echo enloquecer al más templado, el niño de diez años lo tomó de la mejor manera. Se sentía en confianza, se sentó en la cama y observó los cómicos ejercicios pélvicos que el monje realizaba. Sonrió y continuó con el interrogatorio:

-¿Secuestrarme?, ¿por qué?, ¿para qué? Yo no poseo bienes materiales de ningún tipo, ni siquiera tengo familia ¿Qué está pasando?

-No te preocupes, lo sabrás en su debido tiempo- respondió, mientras daba pequeños saltos en su lugar y movía las muñecas de un lado a otro-, por lo pronto sólo debes saber que el monasterio de Monte Ángelis es tu nuevo hogar y que nadie podrá hacerte daño mientras permanezcas aquí.

-¿Ni siquiera los demonios?

-Ni siquiera los demonios. Y ahora, vamos a la cocina para que comas algo, tenemos tiempo de sobra para las explicaciones.

Ichigo salió de la habitación con Urahara y se quedó boquiabierto al contemplar la portentosa estampa del océano, nunca antes lo había visto. El sol le pegaba en la cara, entrecerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a pino, cigala marina y olivos. Abrió los brazos, el fresco viento acarició su cuerpo y lloró. Se sintió feliz, libre, completo. Las más fabulosas emociones poblaron su animó. Su nuevo hogar era el lugar más maravilloso, la tranquilidad había llegado a su vida. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó… Bajaron por un sendero donde se mezclaba el bosque de coníferas y el caducifolio, fenómeno prácticamente imposible, pero nada es imposible en la Tierra ni en la vida. Cuando llegas a la cima de una montaña puedes aplaudir y comenzar el descenso o continuar cuesta arriba, no hay límites. Ichigo dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda y vio una construcción circular. De la cocina de piedra salió un obeso cocinero, el hermano Keigo. El hermano Keigo era el típico monje que vivía guisando y preparado alimentos. Se dedicaba a comer y beber y justificaba su gula ante sus hermanos explicándoles como en la Edad Media el acercamiento a Dios había sido más fuerte que nunca; y claro, atribuía aquella supuesta proximidad a las bacanales de comida y bebida; en las pesadas digestiones encontraba las respuestas espirituales que necesitaba.

Cantaba una alegre canción y volteaba constantemente hacia la cocina, vigilante de la preparación de los alimentos. Sus picaros ojos se detuvieron con sorpresa al descubrir al niño de cabellera naranja y ojos color ámbar que bajaba con Urahara en medio del sendero del bosque doble. Sacudió su cerrada barba llena de migajas del pan que acababa de sacar del horno y dijo "hola" sin esperar respuesta, pues inmediato se refugió en la cocina. Ichigo volteó a ver a Urahara quien le dijo con la mirada que fuera a conocer al singular personaje. El niño se asomó al quicio de la puerta y vio al cocinero moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras probaba una gran variedad de alimentos… La mesa de trabajo lucia llena de frutos, viandas y utensilios para cocinar. El horno de piedra emanaba aromas deliciosos, había pequeñas fogatas a su lado donde otros guisados se cocinaban. Parecía que el cocinero disponía de un banquete para cientos de personas. Urahara irrumpió en la cocina y tomó a Keigo por la sotana, interrumpiendo el gastronómico ritual para presentarle al nuevo integrante de la hermandad:

-Este es el hermano Keigo. Para nuestra mala suerte es el encargado de la cocina- le dijo a Ichigo, que asombrado observaba el primitivo recinto que más parecía cocina de cavernícolas que de monjes.

-¿Mala suerte? Nunca hubo un mejor cocinero en este lugar- replicó el cocinero, mientras las migas de pan caían de su boca.

-¡Ni tampoco tan glotón!- exclamo Urahara con una sonrisa-. El te dirá cuáles son tus deberes y obligaciones. Dormirás en su habitación- explicó al niño, quién asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra. Su situación era incierta, pero mucho mejor que la que había sobrevivido en el orfanato.

Urahara los dejo en la cocina y se retiro a su jardín de meditación. Keigo por su parte, retomo la preparación del desayuno. Ichigo pensó que solo Yamamoto-sama sabría a cuantas personas pretendía alimentar con tal cantidad de comida, pues con excepción de Urahara y Keigo no había visto a nadie.

El monje continuo con su trabajo, procedió a picar fruta y remover la avena contenida en un perol mientras le agregaba vainilla, nuez moscada y una pizca de canela. Realizaba sus actividades culinarias sin dejar de masticar como un naufrago. Agarraba un pedazo de pan y lo arrojaba en la avena, se metía racimos de uvas en la boca, mordía un plátano, un pedazo de salchichón, daba enormes tragos a un jarrón de agua y con la boca llena continuaba su canción. Casi se atraganta con un pedazo de jamón que había tenido que meter a presión en sus fauces, comenzó a toser como poseso al mismo tiempo que escupía pequeños pedazos de comida masticada por doquier, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y, tambaleante, tomo una jarra con jugo de naranja y la bebió casi toda de un trago, lanzo un tremendo eructo, suspiro aliviado y tomo un pedazo de pan para aliviar las contracciones de su esófago. Sintió que lo observaban y volteo con la boca abierta y el trozo de pan entre sus dientes, Ichigo lo miraba con una mezcla de horror y hambre, no había comido nada en dos días. Keigo vio su descompuesto semblante y le explico:

-Para que ningún desperdicio de atore en la garganta, nada como un…- tosió nuevamente-… buen pedazo de pan. ¿Quieres un poco?- volvió a eructar y le extendió, no sin cierta aprensión, el medicinal alimento.

Ichigo le arrebato el pedazo de pan y lo devoro e segundos. Keigo, sonriente, le acerco otro trozo y le dijo:

-Se ve que eres de los míos. Siempre que estés a mi lado podrás alimentarte debidamente. Nunca mas tendrás hambre, nunca mas tendrás frio, nunca mas tendrás sed. El hambre es el peor de los castigos, peor que la cárcel, que el garrote, que la hoguera… pero, a todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- mientras preguntaba sorbió ruidosamente un cucharon de avena.

El chico, con la boca llena de pan, pronuncio orgulloso:

-Ichigo.

-En hora buena Ichigo. Anda, ayúdame a terminar de preparar el desayuno porque apenas tengo tiempo de sazonar a comida; ahí están los platos, no hay no, en aquel estante de madera, si, ese.

Ichigo tomo la vajilla y la contemplo con admiración. Estaba hecha de un extraño barro azul turquesa y sus formas, al igual que las de los edificios que conformaban el disperso monasterio, eran orgánicas y asimétricas.

La hora del desayuno había llegado. Ichigo observó a los catorce monjes que habitaban el monasterio tomar asiento en torno a una larga mesa rectangular de tablones de madera. Los monjes se preguntaron a su vez quien seria aquel curioso niño peli-naranja.

Keigo serbia una abundante porción de avena en cada plato al tiempo que silbaba una alegre melodía, Ichigo iba detrás de él mientras sostenía la vasija de barro en la que el cocinero metía el cucharon dosificador. Urahara apareció sin que nadie lo advirtiera, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y exclamó:

-¡Hermanos! Les pido su atención. Éste es nuestro nuevo hermano, su nombre es Ichigo y le ayudará a Keigo en la cocina.

Ichigo sonrió tímidamente y levanto la palma de la mano derecha a modo de saludo, pero nadie respondió a su cortesía del mismo modo. Los monjes asintieron con la cabeza y con eso dieron por terminada la hora de las presentaciones. Al ver que el niño se asombraba de la frialdad del recibimiento, Urahara le aclaro:

-No esperes palabras profundas, hijo. Estos monjes hicieron votos de silencio, sus vidas no fueron fáciles y en su mayoría estuvieron llenas de desdicha. En este lugar encontraron la paz y el consuelo a sus confundidas almas. Así se cumple la paradoja, por una parte el silencio y la sabiduría que sólo prodigan la contemplación y el silencio, y por otra… Keigo, que pocas veces mantiene la boca cerrada y aun así nunca dice nada- terminó de explicar el hermano Urahara, con una carcajada que sacó al aludido del místico trance que le proporcionaba el desayuno.

-Hijo, este es el hermano Uryu, es nuestro sastre oficial, el te confeccionará un hábito. Verás qué cómodos son- Aseguró Urahara.

El cocinero se acercó al oído de Ichigo y le susurró:

-Por fin conocerás los grandes beneficios de no usar calzoncillos- después prorrumpió en una estrepitosa risotada que le sacó avena por la nariz.

-¡Escuché eso! Tengo mejor oído que un elefante. Recuérdalo- advirtió Urahara de forma severa. Keigo se sonrojó y entre murmullos continuó comiendo.

Transcurrieron las primeras semanas en ese apacible y colorido lugar. Ya portaba Ichigo, orgulloso y sonriente, su nueva y flamante vestidura. Los hábitos estaban hechos de algodón fino, teñidos en tonos azules y grises y su diseño tenía formas onduladas. Además, contaba con una capucha para los tiempos lluviosos o de frio. Para Ichigo, acostumbrado a vestir como menesteroso, era como un traje de gala.

* * *

holaaaa,, como estan? espero que muy bien, ya me dejaron subir el cap, espero que les guste...

me encantan sus comentarios, me emociono muchisimo cuando veo que me dejan saber como les esta pareciendo la historia.

les dejo un adeanto del siguiente cap,,,

* * *

_**-¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? ¿Qué significan? ¿Es un castigo?**_

**_-Tranquilizate, hijo, lo que te voy a contar no sera facil de asimilar..._**

**_- !¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi padre era un ángel?!_**


	11. Gran explosion y eternas uvas parte I

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco a_**

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Leknyn* por sus reviews :3_**

* * *

**LA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN Y LAS ETERNAS UVAS DEL HUERTO Parte 1**

Una tormenta azotaba el bosque. Ichigo y Keigo sacaban del horno las últimas piezas del pan que habían preparado entre los dos. El horno siempre se mantenía encendido, aún si la necesidad de utilizar leña o algún otro combustible. Los únicos que sabían la verdad de tal prodigio eran Keigo y Urahara. Una tarde, Ichigo descubrió el secreto del fuego eterno que vivía dentro del horno, escondido, vio como Urahara introducía en la caldera del horno un par de plumas negras, después dijo una oración en un idioma que jamás había escuchado, pero que le resultaba extrañamente familiar; Ichigo espero un par de minutos y se metió en la cocina, abrió la puerta del horno y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver las plumas negras ardiendo fuertemente y sin consumirse.

Esa noche, en la cocina de Keigo; este acomodo en una informe charola un platón de lentejas, un pedazo de pan de trigo mordido y una lamparita de aceite. Salió al comedor y se encontró con su nuevo ayudante. Con desenfado se acomodó en su banco y con la cuchara en el aire le dijo:

-Hermanito, supongo que ya sabes cuál es la habitación del hermano Urahara.

-¡Sí, claro! Es la última de la montaña, la que tiene un mirador y grandes estatuas en la entrada…

-¡Perfectamente bien contestado!... Llévale la cena- ordenó

Ichigo pasó del entusiasmo a la queja y replicó:

-¡Pero está lloviendo, ya casi es de noche, y queda muy lejos y…!

-Sht, Sht, que no se te olvide que yo soy el encargado de la cocina y tú mi subalterno, ¡Anda ya! No seas perezoso.

Ichigo resignado, tomó la charola y salió, la tormenta había terminado y pronto la noche se adueñaría de la montaña. Cuando llego, entró con excitación y cuidado de no chocar con la charola y llamó al hermano Urahara a gritos sin obtener respuesta, se quedó parado en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer, volvió a llamar al monje y nada. Observó que el cuarto estaba lleno de reliquias, objetos indocumentados en la historia, inventos de las épocas conocidas, y de las desconocidas también. El muchacho se abstrajo en cada detalle de la pintura que representaba la expulsión de Inoue e Hirako del paraíso, el triunfo del arcángel Kyoraku al someter a Aizen con su espada y como plano principal: el arcángel Ukitake, con el cosmos de fondo y polvo de estrellas brotando de su mano derecha.

Ichigo quedó cautivado por la imagen, sus ojos experimentaron nuevamente un cambió de color, pasaron del ámbar al rojo profundo; comenzó a temblar como cuando en el orfanatorio había sentido la presencia de una infinita oscuridad. Quiso moverse, pero sus pies estaban pegados al piso. Un temblor recorrió sus huesos. Su percepción se alteraba. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no veía nada, se habías quedado ciego, la imagen era negra y fría. De pronto, un halo de luz roja comenzó a surgir en el horizonte, creció paulatina e inquietantemente hasta definir, entre la luz y la oscuridad, la silueta de un colosal ángel de cuatro alas.

Ichigo estaba horriblemente pálido, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. En aquel silencio sepulcral una vibración eléctrica comenzó a sentirse cada vez más fuerte, era insoportable. Repentinamente, el formidable ser de luz se rompió en una terrible explosión que se expandió vertiginosa y fulminante en una negrura que se llenó con cientos de miles de puntos de luz, las primeras formas del universo. La energía del extraordinario fenómeno encegueció los ojos del muchacho con una luz muy clara y muy blanca. Cuando la intensidad de la irradiación disminuyó Ichigo comenzó a sentirse mejor, la marca de su mano brillaba intensamente en tonos azules y aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sudor, se incorporó pesadamente y ahogó un grito de asombro ante las magníficas visiones del tiempo que el sueño evocaba.

Pudo apreciar miles de estrellas y asteroides de tamaños inmensos que danzaban y chocaban unos con otros a velocidades cósmicas inimaginables. Vio entonces brotar soles y esferas preciosas, planetas llenos de magia y un mundo único que poseía tierra, agua y movimiento. Advirtió, en tal caso, una parte de la historia de la Creación. Presenció con asombro la formación de galaxias enteras y la disposición natural de las orbitas de cientos de astros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se topó de frente con el primitivo mundo perfecto, el planeta Tierra: confuso en sus océanos, en su hábitat y atmósfera. Ahí, en medio del caos, vio descender del cielo a Ukitake con su armadura de oro perlado, debajo de él los mares bramaban enérgicamente. Extendió el brazo derecho y cerró el puño con fuerza, al tiempo que su cuerpo irradiaba una fantástica luminiscencia y, muy despacio, abrió su delicada mano para soltar un polvo brillante, como millones de pequeñas estrellas que cayeron al mar. El arcángel alzó el vuelo entre las oscuras y violentas aguas saladas y se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo. El polvo se comenzó a mezclar con el océano y formo pequeños organismos unicelulares. Era absolutamente maravilloso, la vida en un puño de polvo, el origen de todas las canciones y de todos los poemas.

Ichigo contemplo como las células evolucionaban en complejas especies que nadaban con la corriente del tiempo. Una rocosa playa apareció en la escena, los colores que existen iluminaron su contorno, la fauna y la flora eran de una belleza exquisita, era el jardín del Edén. Ahí entre las plantas, pudo ver la primera pareja humana de la Tierra: Inoue e Hirako, con sus desnudos cuerpos en estrecha unión. También vio cómo se arrastraba una serpiente ¡con la misma marca que él tenía en la mano!: el ojo de Yamamoto. ¿Significaba esta visión, por ventura, que él pertenecía a la raza maligna? Vio el fruto prohibido mancillado, tirado en el piso… la imagen se tornó nebulosa… sangre y fuego, dolor y destrucción. El universo se diluyó en medio de una nube verdosa dentro de la cual aparecían, brillaban y volvían a desaparecer, paisajes alienígenos y escenas titánicas en las que bullían una multitud de miradas.

Ichigo no podía moverse ni dejar de mirar fijamente el mural; comenzó a escuchar en la lejanía que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Era desquiciante, ¿Quién, en el nombre de Yamamoto, pronunciaba su nombre en aquel lugar? ¿En aquella época? Salió de su trance gracias a una fuerte sacudida de hombros, como una espiral invertida y muy rápida las visiones se perdieron en el vórtice de un hoyo negro que lo devolvió a la realidad. Gritó lleno de vértigo y dio un salto hacia atrás; vio, borroso, el contorno del hermano Urahara que intentaba serenarlo:

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, calma- pero no pudo evitar que el muchacho se desmayara golpeándose la cabeza contra la esquina del un cofre ladrado.

Ichigo despertó una hora más tarde, exhausto, tembloroso y angustiado, recibió una taza de té de manos del monje y después de beberlo a sorbos en completo silencio, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? ¿Qué significan? ¿Es un castigo?

-Tranquilízate, hijo, lo que te voy a contar no será fácil de asimilar. Es la historia de nosotros, de ti, de mí, de tus padres… Fui yo quien te bautizó hace ya diez años con el nombre de Ichigo.

Ichigo se conmocionó e interrumpió de inmediato:

-¿Usted? Creí que nunca nos habíamos conocido. Esto es muy raro, pero… ¡entonces usted conoció a mis padres! ¡Hábleme de ellos!- exclamó, ansioso el muchacho.

-Sí, los conocí muy bien, en especial a tu padre, Isshin. Se puede decir que fuimos como hermanos y ahora que estás aquí debo cumplir la promesa que algún día le hice de contarte la verdad acerca de tu origen.

-¿Mi padre se llama Isshin? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué me abandonó? ¿Cuál verdad?- inquirió.

-Tranquilo, Ichigo, relájate. Responderé a cada una de tus preguntas, pero deberás dejar que lo haga a mi modo- Urahara aclaró la garganta y con voz orgullosa y solemne contesto:

-Tu padre fue un Grígori.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Ichigo, con cara de desconfianza.

-Un Grígori. Los Grígoris son ángeles observadores de categoría media y son conocidos entre las fuerzas celestiales como los ojos de Yamamoto-sama, su misión fue la de observar y registrar el comportamiento humano sin intervenir, a menos que les fuese ordenado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi padre era un ángel?!- exclamó, alterado-

-Se que no te costará mucho trabajo asimilar la información que voy a darte; finalmente, tú eres uno de nosotros y la parte nuestra que habita dentro de ti deberá guiarte para que comprendas mi explicación. Sólo escucha… tu padre, además de esa conocida tarea, tenía otra aun más compleja y secreta. Él era guardián de un arma, un arma que funcionaba a manera de llave y que de caer en manos equivocadas podría ocasionar el Apocalipsis antes de tiempo. Es la…

* * *

Buajajaaj los dejare un poquito con la duda jijijiji si soy mala lo se! :3

siento la tardanza, eso de trabajar no deja nada bueno jajajaj

Nota: El angel Miguel es representado por Kyoraku, El ángel Gabriel por Ukitake, Adan y Eva por Inoue e Hirako, solo para q quede un poco mas entendible jejejej igual cualquier duda que tengan haganmelo saber :3

les dejo un adelanto del prox cap.

* * *

_**-¿Un Sephyro?**_

_**-Sí un Sephyro. el hijo de un ángel converso y un humano.**_

**_-Aveces me arden como si tuviera fuego dentro._**

**_-Es una herencia, los ángeles al igual que los Sephyros, reflejan su estado de animo en el color de sus ojos._**


	12. Gran explosion y eternas uvas parte II

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco _**_**por sus reviews a...**_

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo* jejeej espero que tus preguntas quedaran resueltas con este cap, si no hazmelo saber :3_**

**_*Leknyn*jijiji si soy un poquitin mala lo se XD_**

**_*Azulaill* no te preocupes, me alegra que te este gustando :D_**

* * *

**LA GRAN EXPLOSION Y LAS ETERNAS UVAS DEL HUERTO Parte 2**

**_Él era guardián de un arma, un arma que funcionaba a manera de llave y que de caer en manos equivocadas podría ocasionar el Apocalipsis antes de tiempo. Es la…_**

-¡La espada de fuego!- interrumpió con una exclamación el pequeño.

Urahara, atónito, le preguntó cómo sabía acerca de la espada de fuego, a lo que Ichigo contestó:

-En la mayoría de mis sueños y pesadillas veo una gran espada cubierta de llamas de fuego azul. Un gigantesco guardia de rostro barbado, ojos como rayos y la piel muy roja controla a dos terroríficos dragones blancos que la resguardan. La he visto muchas veces, el mango está cubierto por decenas de extraños ojos que parecen tener vida propia…

-¿Y el lugar? ¿Reconoces el lugar donde está gua espada?- preguntó el monje con vehemencia.

-El lugar no, parecen nubes grises moviéndose velozmente, pero es lo único que logró distinguir- aclaró.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del monje, tomó su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-Ya me parecía. Permíteme continuar con la historia: tu padre, cansado de miles de años entre los humanos y sus incansables guerras, renunció a su divinidad y escondió la espada de fuego para que ningún ser del universo pudiera encontrarla. Pasado el tiempo de metamorfosis ante los ojos de Metatrón, finalmente logró convertirse en un mortal. Luego se retiró a dar clases de teología e historia en una antigua universidad de España. Años después, cuando estaba en la biblioteca consultando unos libros, conoció a Masaki, tu madre.

Masaki e Isshin se casaron aquí, en el monasterio, y tres meses más tarde, sin ninguna explicación o argumento convincente, tu padre decidió que debían mudarse a los Alpes. En la región italiana. Ahí construyeron una cabaña para llevar una vida tranquila, lejos de los problemas mundanos. Ahora bien escucha con atención: quedó claro que tu padre era un Grígori, es decir, un ángel facultado para observación vigilia del comportamiento humano. Una vez que renunció a su divinidad y sorteó las pruebas correspondientes obtuvo la categoría de mortal… aunque no cualquier mortal, pues nunca se pierde la memoria ni el conocimiento adquirido en el pasado. Trasmutado en mortal se unió carnalmente con una humana… Esta unión te convierte en un Sephyro.

-¿Un Sephyro?

-Sí, un sephyro. El hijo de un ángel converso y un humano. Hay ciertas características, ciertos síntomas. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo raro en tus ojos?

Ichigo se talló los parpados y respondió:

-A veces me arden como si tuviera fuego dentro. Especialmente cuando estoy asustado o muy enojado. También siento que se me hinchan cuando tengo visiones.

-Es una herencia, los ángeles, al igual que los Sephyros, reflejan su estado de ánimo en el color de sus ojos- el monje tomó aire y continuo-. Los sueños y ofuscamientos que te ocasionan convulsiones no son más que experiencias de vida de tu padre. Por medio de estas visiones Isshin desea transmitirte un mensaje. Deberás aprender a interpretarlas pues te serán de gran utilidad a lo largo de tu vida. ¿Nunca hiciste anotaciones sobre tus sueños?

-Desde que aprendí el arte de la escritura comencé a escribir y dibujar sobre pedazos de papel que arrancaba del tapiz del cuarto en el que vivía, pues estaba prohibido tener cuadernos fuera de las horas de clases; en ellos cifre los sueños y visiones que tenía. Siempre dibujo lo que más me llama la atención o me sorprende. Pero hay algo que me inquieta, ¿Qué me dice de os sueños malos?, a veces sueño con ángeles muy delgados, negros y gigantes, me persiguen pronunciando mi nombre. Son iguales a los demonios que fueron a buscarme al orfanatorio.

Urahara tragó salía y crispó los puños. Nervios por la pregunta, respondió:

-No puede haber blanco sin negro, no hay día sin noche ni puede haber bondad sin maldad. Es el camino que los hijos de Yamamoto-sama escogieron. Nosotros formamos parte de las fuerzas celestiales, pero existe una legión infernal con una intensa fuerza destructora: los ángeles caídos, que con una ciencia cruel y terrible han engrosado las filas de sus ejércitos… su única misión es establecer una vorágine de locura y horror en los planetas habitados y la forma de hacerlos es por medio de…-Urahara prefirió no revelar el secreto que corrompería y el alma del niño-. ¡Ejem! Ellos saben de tu existencia y nunca te dejaran solo. Eres el hijo de Isshin, el Grígori que escondió la llave maestra. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñare a protegerte de ellos. Y ahora es tiempo de dormir ya habrá ocasión para seguir conversando acerca de estos asuntos- Lo que no le dijo es que, al parecer él era el Sephyro de la profecía de los querubines. La profecía indicaba que sólo aquel Sephyro con la marca especial en la mano sería capaz de manipular la espada de fuego.

Ichigo decía exasperado:

-Pero hermano. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber. ¿Para qué me buscan? Yo no sé donde esta la dichosa espada.

-Sin peros, con el paso de los días obtendrás la madurez para saber más. Recuerda siempre que cada cosa tiene su momento… habrá un tiempo para matar y habrá un tiempo para crear. Tu tiempo llegará. Anda y ve a dormir.

Ichigo resignado, salió de la mágica habitación y se recogió en su cuarto a descansar.

Algunas tardes, después de terminar sus labores, Ichigo se escabullía para explorar los apartados rincones del monasterio. En sus largos recorridos por los laberinticos pasajes encontró una diminuta playa, en la cual a unos cincuenta metros había una pequeña isla formada por una gran roca; el muchacho vislumbro en aquella isla lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva. El muchacho se interno en las aguas poco profundas y caminó con el mar en la cintura hasta la entrada de la cueva. Justó ahí se sumergió para introducirse por un angosto túnel. Sus ojos se encendieron debajo del agua con el mismo tono rojo oscuro con el que prendía su mano, la cual también brillaba intensamente; siguió buceando hasta llegar al interior de la caverna. Apenas le alcanzaba la respiración, estaba a punto de ahogarse cuando vislumbró la luz encima de su cabeza, se impulso como delfín y salió del agua rompiendo la quietud del lugar y tosiendo como un condenado. Una vez en la orilla pudo contemplar la majestuosidad del lugar. Había una cúpula de piedra muy alta y los restos de lo que parecía la estatua de una serpiente. Ichigo se acercó a la estatua y comenzó a marearse, de sus ojos y su mano brotaron destellos enceguecedores.

Sintió el vaho en las ramas de sus nervios y cayó al piso, convulsionándose. En aquel momento pudo verla: era una enorme cámara construida desde el punto de vista extraterreno, bajo extrañas dimensiones y anómalos principios arquitectónicos, sus contornos antinaturales lo desconcentraron. La luz de la luna se filtró por misteriosas vetas y comenzó a iluminar unos mosaicos con crípticos símbolos tallados. La luz penetraba las sombras de lo alto y dejaba ver un cielo neblinoso de medianoche, y los muros, brillantes y negros, se erguían a alturas inconmensurables. En un extraño altar de piedra, esculpido con una gigantesca joya de color indefinido, se encontraba la imagen de una serpiente de fuego enrollada, tallada en un material cristalino y cuyos reflejos cambiaban siempre bajo el dominio de una inexplicable luz. La espada de fuego estaba postrada sobre aquella serpiente de piedra. Una voz lejana comenzó a hablarle: "No temas. Nunca estarás solo". La frase se repitió tres veces. Ichigo sintió el vértigo en su estomago, empapado y lleno de heridas que se había ocasionado al retorcerse en la filosa ribera de la cueva, abrió los ojos y sonrió, Comenzaba a dominar y utilizar sus visiones.

Estaba seguro que aquella voz había sido de Isshin, su padre. Se recostó contra una piedra y trató de grabar en su mente la imagen que acababa de contemplar. Al poco tiempo, se percató de que el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir. Se sumergió en el túnel y en segundos ya estaba en la pequeña playa nuevamente. Alzó la mirada. El cielo tenía las mismas espirales grises que habían anunciado la llegada de los caídos en el orfanatorio. Tal vez existía un punto medio entre su visión normal, las cosas que podía ver en sus alucinaciones y los eventos vedados a los hombres, aquellos de los que solo él se percataba, aun cuando no alucinaba. Se puso su hábito con nerviosismo y se volvió a la cocina donde lo esperaba un Keigo furioso por su ausencia y justo cuando iba a iniciar un sermón, el muchacho se hizo a un lado y le señalo con las palmas abiertas un exuberante canasto de uvas, las cuales había recogido en su camino de regreso. Los ojos de Keigo brillaron y se abalanzo sobre la comida. Ichigo dejo la cocina caminando muy despacio hacia atrás para no distraer la orgia frutal en la que perdía el cocinero.

* * *

Hola como estan? espero que muy bien, aqui les dejo el nuevo cap,,, ya se desenvolvio bien de donde proviene ichigo :3, ahora viene un personaje nuevo,, quien creen que sea?

como en cada cap. les dejo un pequeño adelanto...

* * *

**_-Si no me equivoco, panzon, hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien._**

**_-¡Hermanito, feliz cumpleaños!_**

**_-No todos los dias se cumplen trece años. Iremos al pueblo a comprar chocolate para hacerte un pastel_**

**-¡Patel! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!**

**/**

**Entre el bullicio descubrió la presencia de una hermosa niña de largos y lacios cabellos negros y ojos color violeta que estaba en la fuente principal...**


	13. El mal presagio

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco _**_**por sus reviews a...**_

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Leknyn*_**

* * *

**EL MAL PRESAGIO **

_Es imposible escapar de los ojos eclipsados_

_Del príncipe negro…_

Los meses siguieron su curso con la instrucción del muchacho y sin mayores contratiempos. Eso sí, Urahara le dijo que para estar preparado debería dominar por lo menos cuatro idiomas para empezar, lo cual no significo problema, pues Ichigo absorbía el conocimiento de forma pasmosa. Una mañana cálida y amigable en que Keigo tarareaba una canción y su ayudante lavaba los platos del desayuno, de pronto apareció en la ventana el hermano Urahara y le dijo al cocinero:

-Si no me equivoco, panzón, hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien.

Keigo, sobresaltado, soltó el cucharón de madera y abrazó efusivamente a Ichigo.

-¡Hermanito, feliz cumpleaños!

Urahara agregó:

-No todos los días se cumplen trece años- sabía que ésa era la edad en la que un Sephyro empezaba a desarrollar sus fantásticas habilidades-. Iremos al pueblo a comprar chocolate para hacer un pastel.

Keigo comenzó a saltar por la cocina, aventó su mandil, se subió a la mesa y se puso a bailar mientras gritaba:

-¡Pastel! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!

Urahara interrumpió su patética demostración y dijo:

-Aprovecharemos el viaje para vender nuestras conservas y comprar provisiones. Vámonos, se hace tarde.

Ensillaron el caballo a la carreta y comenzaron el descenso hacia el pueblo. Después de casi una hora de trayecto llegaron a la plaza y estacionaron su vehículo en el área de desembarque de mercancías. Keigo se deslizó hacia el suelo y comenzó a bajar de la carreta las cajas de pan y conservas. Urahara, con calma y lentitud, le indicó a Ichigo mientras señalaba con el índice al viejo jamelgo:

-Quédate a cuidar al Prieto.

-Pero, quiero conocer el pueblo- replico el muchacho.

-Está bien, es tu cumpleaños, no te alejes mucho de la carreta pues no nos vamos a tardar. No aceptes nada que quieran darte y no hables con nadie.

Ichigo saltó del carromato y empezó a devorar con la vista el entorno de la pequeña aldea griega. Gracias a su agudo olfato identifico inmediatamente el olor a moluscos y pescado que los mercaderes exhibían sobre grandes bloques de hielo. A grito pelado anunciaban sus productos y se disputaban a los clientes. El calor era sofocante y húmedo, las gaviotas graznaban iracundas por los aires, los pelicanos se mostraban apáticos y mal encarados en las orillas del muelle, las frutas y las verduras abundaban por doquier.

El muchacho caminaba maravillado entre los corredores el mercado. No conocía muchas cosas acerca del mundo "normal". Había pasado los primeros diez años de su vida encerrado en el orfanato y en los últimos tres en la cima de una montaña. Los ancianos limosneros extendían sus arrugadas manos y pedían una caridad, el chico traía en su bolsillo conchas y caracoles de preciosos colores que extraía del fondo de la bahía; le dio un par de ellos a un mendigo que, al verlos, creyó que quería burlarse y se los arrojo a la cabeza, vociferando maldiciones. Ichigo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Escuchó a las mujeres discutir el precio de un costal de papas, su arenga, su unidos al griterío histérico de las gaviotas y a los insistentes y gritones ambulantes que ofrecían cualquier tipo de mercancía provenientes de Asia y Europa. Era enloquecedor, pero entre el bullicio descubrió la presencia de una hermosa niña de largos y lacios cabellos negros y ojos color violeta que estaba en la fuente principal, observando las tortugas de diversos tamaños que vendía un viejo cejudo y gruñón.

La chiquilla tomó con sus finas manos un pequeño anfibio, lo coloco en la palma de su diestra para contemplar sus formas y colores y se percató d que el vendedor estaba distraído. Volteo a derecha y a izquierda, sonrió pícaramente y decidió huir sin pagar. El vendedor lo notó demasiado tarde pues ella ya se había confundido entre la multitud y había llegado al muelle. Ichigo no había perdido detalle y no fue una coincidencia que la niña chocara accidentalmente con él. La tortuga salió despedida hacia el cielo por el impacto, pero el muchacho logró agarrarla antes de que se despedazara contra los adoquines. Con la mirada hundida en el suelo extendió el animal hacia la niña; ella tomo al bicho con la elegancia natural que poseen la mayoría de las mujeres y después buscó su mirada hasta que o obligó a alzar los ojos. Murmuro un "¡qué hermosos ojos!", y aunque él no comprendió que había dicho quedó hipnotizado al mirar los cristalinos y preciosos ojos de la niña. Co excepción de as dos horribles y gordas monjas no había tenido compañía femenina a lo largo de su vida. La nena tomó la mano de Ichigo, coloco la tortuga y la cerró para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y continuar su camino.

El muchacho casi se desmaya al percibir el aroma de la pequeña mujer y sentir el contacto de unos labios contra su rostro, sentía las orejas calientes, nauseas… no pudo reaccionar y se quedo petrificado con la tortuga en la mano, bañado por la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Se reanimó varios minutos más tarde, cuando una gaviota quiso quitarle el regalo que le acababan de dar.

Ichigo emprendió el regreso más feliz de su vida, se sentía pleno, impotente, radiante. Llegó hasta la carreta y vio a Keigo subir cajas llenas de frascos, y latas de diversos tamaños; su alegría era evidente, el también se había enamorado… abrazaba una gran barra de chocolate e imaginaba el gigantesco pastel que hornearía con ella. Se frotaba las manos como una rata al comprender la variedad de recetas que iba a poder guisar con los suculentos ingredientes recién adquiridos. El cocinero termino de cargar los comestibles y observo en la distancia al hermano Urahara despidiéndose de la misma niña que había cautivado a Ichigo, la cual estaba acompañada de una señora de avanzada edad y vestimentas conservadoras. El monje le entrego a la anciana lo que parecía un saco de cuero con monedas, se despidieron de las mujeres y camino rumbo a la carreta.

El sol ya se había ocultado en el mar y los colores de la hora mágica en que el astro ya no se ve en el cielo, Pero aún hay luz, creaban fantásticas figuras en la plaza del pueblo; decenas de pájaros se congregaron entre los frondosos árboles para despedir el día con un canto fusionado. En el camino de regreso al monasterio Urahara mostraba un rostro desencajado y serio, no dijo una sola palabra y se le notaba afectado por algo que sus compañeros de viaje ignoraban. Una parte de él le decía que su pupilo era el Sephyro de la profecía, pero la otra lo negaba rotundamente. ¿Qué entrenamiento debía proporcionarle entonces? Keigo, sentado a su derecha, comía y comía chocolate, su mente era un lienzo blanco. Ichigo, con la tortuga en la mano, evocaba los grandes ojos de la niña y suspiraba al mirar las primeras estrellas entre las ramas de los árboles.

Al llegar al monasterio Urahara se fue a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie, Ichigo se sentó en la terraza a contemplar la noche y Keigo se dispuso a preparar el pastel d chocolate. Pasó poco más de una hora, Ichigo se paró de la banca de piedra y entro en la cocina listo para dar las buenas noches e irse a dormir, pero apenas entraba cuando Keigo gritó:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- mientras señalaba, orgullosos, el enorme hojaldre que había cocinado.

El muchacho comió una rebanada y dejo al cocinero acompañado por el postre.

-Me voy a dormir, el pastel te quedo increíble, muchas gracias Keigo, nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños- reconoció

El cocinero, sonriente, le dijo que no había nada que agradecer.

* * *

_(Escondida detrás de una mesa)_

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, siento la demora, pero tuve muchísimos contratiempos, espero que les haya gustado. Esta cortito pues viene algo muy emocionante. Mas tardar mañana o pasado lo subo lo prometo :D.

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap.

* * *

**_"¿Mamá, eres tú?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?" _**

**_¡Ichigo entrégame la espada!, ¡Yo soy tu salvación! ¡Ichigo!... ¡Yo soy tu salvación! ¡Ichigo!, ¡Entrégame la espada!_**

**_-"¡Jamás padre, permitas que los humanos sean como nosotros! ¿Cuál sería entonces la diferencia entre el cielo y la Tierra?"_**

**_#############################################################################_**

**_-"¿Te atreves a blasfemar, Aizen? Cuida tus palabras, pues la bajeza de la traición no la perdono. ¡Te condenas con tus dicterios!" _**


	14. Oscuros intrusos en los sueños parte I

**_Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra y creación de Tite Kubo-sempai, y la historia es de Arturo Anaya Treviño, yo solo lo modifico al IchiRuki, sin motivos de lucro, solo como pasatiempo._**

**_Agradezco _**_**por sus reviews a...**_

**_*Mitsuki Kuromo*_**

**_*Leknyn*_**

***Hylla***

***SusAntequero***

***Hoshi Hiraki Li Kinomoto***

* * *

**_OSCUROS INTRUSOS EN LOS SUEÑOS parte I_**

Era una noche sin luna, la oscuridad cobijaba a los búhos y los murciélagos. De madrugada, en el monasterio se escuchaban fuertes ronquidos de Keigo que salivaba su almohada rodeada de migas. A su lado, Ichigo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con la frente llena de sudor, su sueño era desagradable.

Se encontraba en un denso bosque donde la hierba era azul a la vera de un rio amarillo y las araucanas habían colmado el laberinto cerrado; cargaba leña en los brazos y parecía estar perdido en ese lúgubre lugar. En el silencio de su visión tan solo escuchaba el crujir de las ramas y las hojas secas bajo sus pies; de pronto, en la lejanía se oyó la dulce voz de una mujer que pronunciaba su nombre.

El muchacho arrojo su carga y se acerco lentamente a la dama de resplandeciente túnica blanca y rostro cubierto por un velo, se fijo en que sus manos eran finas y delgadas y no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Estremecido por el sentimiento de amor más puro de la humanidad comenzó a murmurar la palabra "mamá", repitiéndola una y otra vez, inseguro y conmovido, como si fuera un mantra. "¿Mamá eres tú?" Se plantó frente a la hermosa mujer que irradiaba luz y el más profundo de los silencios se apodero de la escena. Ichigo no podía dejar de llorar. "Mamá, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿por qué me abandonaste? ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado y necesitado! ¡Mamá!" Inesperadamente, la mujer cambio su sonrisa por una mueca diabólica. Su vestido se hizo jirones y se tiño de negro, la dama se había convertido en una manifestación horrorosa.

Ichigo empezó a sentir frio en los huesos. Algo parecido a un suspiro pareció oírse cerca de él: "Ichigo", entrecortado por una especie e gruñido ahogado que sobrevolaba su cabeza. Levanto a vista. Densos nubarrones se aproximaban hacia el lugar. La tempestad llegaría en cualquier momento. El viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, las ramas de los árboles se azotaban unas contra otras produciendo escabrosos crujidos, las hojas de los árboles volaban con ímpetu por doquier. El cielo se ponía más oscuro.

La mujer se había convertido en una horrible criatura de inframundo y flotaba entre la maleza, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la putrefacción, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, de su boca salió un agudo chillido que dejo al muchacho tan terriblemente impresionado que sintió que se le helaba el corazón; retrocedió, perdió el equilibrio y resbalo en un gran charco de lodo, sus músculos no le repondrían, pero comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente entre el fango para huir de aquella maligna criatura.

Entonces lo vio. El mal estaba suelto, la tierra se abría y los muertos salían de sus entrañas para vengarse. Los demonios de la tierra, el aire y el agua despertaban. Era tan siniestro que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Los aboles parecían pronunciar su nombre mientras él se arrastraba en el paroxismo del terror; tapándose los oídos. Luego, a lo lejos distinguió un gran árbol hueco cuyas raíces eran de proporciones gigantescas. Corrió y se escabullo por uno de los huecos como un mapache, abrazo sus rodillas con las manos, indefenso, tiritaba de frio bajo un sepulcro de madera, ¡con una feroz tormenta desatándose sobre el! Su agitada respiración le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar…lentamente se tranquilizo. Un vasto silencio lo envolvía, como si todo lo que lo rodeaba estuviera muerto: el silencio fue roto por el jadeo de una bestia. Abrió los ojos y vio, fascinado, la espada de la profecía. Sus ojos y su mano se encendieron como si tuvieran fuego dentro, estiro la diestra para tomarla cuando una voz subterránea y cruel comenzó a retumbar en su mente:

¡Ichigo, entrégame la espada!, ¡yo soy tu salvación! ¡Ichigo!... ¡yo soy tu salvación! ¡Ichigo! ¡Entrégame la espada!

Keigo lo movía impetuosamente pues trataba de despertarlo:

-¡Ichigo!, ¡Ichigo!, ¡despierta!

El muchacho salió del trance reincorporándose de un salto, abrió los ojos y comenzó a orar afligidamente, como nunca lo había hecho:

-¡la vi, Keigo! ¡La vi! ¡Era mi mamá! ¡Mi mamá!- y continuo sollozando, inconsolable.

Keigo lo abrazo y trato de calmarlo:

-tranquilo, tranquilo, es solo otra de tus pesadillas, ya paso, duérmete. Mañana platicamos…- el muchacho estaba tan agotado que se había vuelto a dormir.

Ichigo despertó antes que Keigo, el sol del medio día pegaba fuerte, salió a la terraza. Urahara apareció de pronto y coloco una mano sobre su hombro:

-Acompáñame, hijo, tenemos q hablar.

Urahara se sentó en una banca de piedra tallada con alas de ángel por doquier y llamo al muchacho con la mano. Una sensación de profunda tranquilidad cubría el escenario. El muchacho se sentó junto al monje que, serio y preocupado, le dijo:

-Sé sobre la pesadilla que tuviste anoche. Tampoco descanse durante ese sueño pues vi y sentí lo mismo que tu…, el enemigo te busca incesantemente y mucho me temo que este muy cerca; tiene la facultad de poder entrar en tu mente y manipularla. Ahora deberás ser cauteloso hasta con o que sueñas, podrías revelar información útil para señalar nuestro paradero. Y eso sería el fin, no solo de monasterio sino de muchas, muchas cosas.

Ichigo preocupado y desesperado preguntó:

-¿Pero, y mi mamá? ¿Era o no era ella?

El monje suspiro y respondió al muchacho:

-La primera mujer que viste en tu sueño era una imagen de tu madre, fuerzas oscuras y malditas utilizaron su estampa para engañarte. Los caídos buscan incesantemente la espada de fuego y por ninguna razón ni bajo ningún pretexto deben encontrarla.

-¿Pero, si buscan la espada entonces para que me quieren a mi? Yo no tengo la espada. ¿Esto quiere decir que los ángeles caídos serán invencibles si consiguen apoderarse de la espada? No entiendo.

Las pupilas de Urahara se comenzaron a dilatar lentamente y en ellas aparecieron las imágenes de lo que comenzó a relatar:

-Escucha atentamente esta historia, pues te dará las respuestas que necesitas:

Después de la creación del universo convoco Yamamoto a sus descendientes para una gran reunión y, sentándose sobre un pedazo de eternidad, con los ángeles a su diestra y los serafines a si siniestra, proyecto las imágenes futuras de aquello que habría de suceder en a Tierra, su mundo perfecto.

"Advirtieron, entonces, ángeles y serafines, la historia de este planeta. Contemplaron el jardín del Edén, vieron a la belleza tornarse en lujuria y traición, el primer asesinato en manos de Ulquiorra, el diluvio que todo lo ahogo… se deslumbraron cono os dinosaurios, los océanos y a fronda. Vislumbraron la segunda destrucción de la vida en el mundo. Subrayaron con amor y recelo las magnificas civilizaciones humanas que habrían de reemplazarse unas por otras.

"Ya el desprecio se engendraba en el corazón de Aizen, era el único que no estaba de acuerdo en la imagen y semejanza que a él, ¡el más bello de los hijos de Yamamoto! Tendría con los humanos.

"Entonces Yamamoto les revelo la manera en que formaría al hombre eterno."

"Fue demasiado. Aizen sintió como su boca se llenaba de baba y de blasfemias, el odio del universo comprimió sus miembros y grito con irreverencia:"

"! Jamás, Padre, permitas que los humanos sean como nosotros! ¿Cuál sería entonces la diferencia entre el cielo y la Tierra? Es una atrocidad, una execración de tu nombre".

"Los hijos de Yamamoto voltearon al unisonó. Los ángeles lo miraron sorprendidos, ángeles y serafines sintieron la exhalación del miedo en sus corazones por primera vez."

Yamamoto increpo en aquel momento a su hijo más querido:

"Aizen, estas equivocado, nefando fue el día en que te creé, tu, mi hijo más amado, profieres tales imprecaciones contra tu padre, Infame será tu suerte si osas desobedecerme, aun no te has percatado de que tu misión en el universo es cuidar y salvaguardar la esencia de los mundos que hemos creado. Para ese fin los he reunido ante mí. ¡Oh, infamia de la ingratitud, aléjate de mi reino! Los hombres también serán mis hijos y serán formados a nuestra imagen y semejanza, serán la representación terrestre de mi poder por sobre todas las cosas"

" ! No, y mil veces no!- aulló Aizen, enloquecido- Has perdido la razón ¡Oh poderoso Padre! Es una vileza que manchara nuestros nombres mientras dure nuestra permanencia. ¿Cómo hemos de rebajarnos a vernos iguales a aquellos que deberían agachar sus espadas de mortales? ¿Cómo has podido pensar que una vez que nos has creado seremos tus esclavos? ¡Es una traición a nuestra raza suprema! ¡Abomino de tu nombre y de todo lo que representas!"

"¿Te atreves a blasfemar, Aizen? Cuida bien tus palabras, pues la bajeza de la traición no la perdono. ¡Te condenas con tus dicterios!"

"Se comenzó a sentir una prepotente fuerza negativa en el Cielo. Aizen tenía los ojos inyectados de locura y horror, los arcángeles sintieron la turbación en sus almas. Serafines y querubines se miraron unos a otros sin entender lo que sucedía."

"Pero ciertos ángeles que admiraban la fuerza de Aizen, acusaron de grave atención a las palabras de su adalid. La trasmutación de los espíritus, que se ennegrecían sin que Yamamoto lo hubiese prevenido, cobraba fuerza."

"Yamamoto levanto sus manos abiertas y el universo retumbo a la par que explotaron las estrellas. Gritó entonces con sentimiento a su hijo:"

"¡Son injustas e indignas tus palabras! Retírate de mi vista y recapacita sobre tus palabras y tus actos, o no vuelvas nunca. ¡Ve!"

"Aizen lo miro fijamente, un monstruoso pensamiento se apodero de su ánimo. Dio la media vuelta y, sin decir palabra, se retiro con paso majestuoso profiriendo una horrible carcajada que Yamamoto habría de recordar hasta el fin de los tiempos"

"Los arcángeles acudieron con el Todopoderoso para pedirle la gracia de la ira, habían sentido aquella ofensa en lo más profundo de sus corazones repletos de amor… el abierto desafío impensable hacia el Padre, y no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo"

Kyoraku hablo a su padre:

"Altísimo Padre, creador y conservador del universo. No permitiré el ultraje y la humillación a que te ha sometido Aizen, concédeme la cólera para expulsarlo a él y a sus serviles hermanos de este lugar al cual no pertenecen. ¿Quién sabe qué oscuras fuerzas se conjuraron para crear tales juicios de mi hermano? Pero no hay excusa ni pretexto que valga, los juramentos expresados hoy no deben tener tu perdón."

"En verdad te digo que el escarnio de Aizen no tiene mi perdón. Sin embargo, hay una ley natural que me impide destruir lo que he construido, yo confió en que mi hijo regrese y me pida que excuse y comprenda su arrebato. Recuerda que mi corazón esta lleno de indulgencia y… -enmudeció, sin atreverse a confesar que las palabras de su hijo bienamado le preocupaban. No obstante, no permitiría que le hiciese daño."

Yamamoto era el único en el Cielo que se resistía a sentir el inmenso poder que el rencor y el odio le prodigaban a Aizen. Llamo a sus hijos gemelos Sueño y Muerte y le otorgo el descanso a sus coros. Pronto todos los seres de luz cerraron los ojos y se abandonaron a la gracia del reposo, todos excepto Aizen en quien el encono y la bajeza crecían tanto que pronto los poderes de su padre no serian suficientes para dominarlo. Una idea fija y constante rugía en su cabeza. Destronar a su creador y conquistar la fuerza que sentía viva y más poderosa que nunca dentro de él.

* * *

Holaaaaa chicuelas y chicuelos :D siento de verdad la tardanza pero sufrí una lesión en mi rodilla y estaba en rehabilitación, y también se ma acumulo el trabajo XD!

Pero hice un poquito más largo el cap., espero que les haya gustado…. dejemne un review si les gusto eso motiva muchisimo :3

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto como siempre

* * *

_**"!Aizen, arrepiéntete! ¡Aun puedes ser perdonado! ¡La misericordia de nuestro Padre es infinita!"**_

_**"Aizen lo miro con desprecio... ¿Arrepentirme? ¡Jamás!"**_

_**Sus ojos se llenaron centellaron y sentencio:**_

_**"Prefiero vivir de pie en el infierno que de rodillas en el Cielo"**_


End file.
